Still Fighting It
by yellowxxxlily
Summary: Lily and James have been fighting it for 7 years now.How long till they realize they're meant to make horned green apples together?How many disfigured pineapples and threats from yellow jellyfish till they realize they're meant to be? Now COMPLETE!
1. Yellow Jellyfish

**A.N:** Well this is my first fic ever so I'm hoping its okay! Anyway Chapter 2 is ready to be posted once I know that there is some point in carrying on with this story. I actually don't know what's going to happen (I think I should figure out the plot at some stage!) but yeah I think it's pretty good!

Oh and if I do carry on would anyone like to be a beta reader? Cool well enjoy and review!

**Still Fighting It **

**Chapter 1: Yellow Jellyfish**

**_Summer before 7th Year _**

"Lily come on! You have to come, it's my 16th!"

"Kay I can't… You know what my parents are like."

"He won't be there if that's what you're worried about"

"He won't?" Lily said, astonished.

"No, I haven't invited him. Come on Lils! Tell them its just a get together with some school friends and you can sleepover," said Kay fully aware that indirectly she had invited him

"I'll try Kay, I'll try."

"Lily can I ask you a question," Kay said flipping through a magazine

"Yeah sure"

"What's wrong with him anyway?"

Lily stopped brushing her hair and momentarily thought about the question. What was wrong with James Potter? "Well Kay, I guess it's how he thinks he's the only person in the world. As though no one else around him matters."

"Are you sure Lily? I think he's changed a lot in the past year."

Lily didn't reply and carried on braiding Kay's hair. He had changed hadn't he?

"So mom? Please can I go?"

"Well I don't know Lily, ask your father"

"Daddy? Please! It's Kay, you've known her forever. It's just going to be a few of my schools friends. I haven't seen them the whole summer."

"Lily you know I don't like you being with your friends too much. We need time together

as a family; you spend the rest of the year with them after all"

"Daddy just one time! Please please!"

"Lily I said no!" Lily stormed away from the room in a fit of tears. Zach and Sara Evans looked at each other guiltily. Lily never did anything wrong, maybe just this once. Sara glanced at her husband again. He slowly nodded. Sara motioned for him to go and tell Lily.

Meanwhile Lily was sitting in a rage. Trying to control her notorious red-head temper. She couldn't believe her parents! Just as she was calming down she heard a knock.

"Come in"

"Lily your mother and I discussed it and uh well… Okay Lily just this once, as long as you promise to behave and you know…"

"Daddy I love you! Thank you so much!" Lily gave her Dad a quick hug and kiss and then ran to her desk and scrawled down a note for Kay.

_Dear Kay _

_They said yes! Isn't that great?! Haha anyway I'll see you tomorrow, oh Merlin I cant wait! _

_Love Lils _

_xxx _

Lily then sunk into a deep sleep. Dreaming of what the next night might have in store for her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Padfoot mate, you almost ready?"

"Two minutes Prongs…"

"You take longer than my mother! And that says something. I will never understand what any girl sees in a gay guy like you"

Sirius Black glared and flipped his raven hair. "Shut up Moony, it's my charming personality and unbeatable looks. (The other 3 marauders loudly chuckled at the vain nature of their friend) Hey, do you think I should do my hair like this, over one eye, or like this, totally of the face?" he winked a grey eye.

"That's it! We're leaving, it's so late already!" said an exasperated James Potter.

"Uh, where are we going again?" said Peter, earning glares from the other three.

"Peter! Follow the conversation!"

"Sorry Sirius," he mumbled

"Right it's fine this time but why are you always so preoccupied anyway?"

Peter swallowed something along the lines of "sick mother"

"Oh yes how is she?" said a concerned Remus.

"Guys, as much as I care about your mother Peter… We are soo late!

"Jamie m'boy, we have another **5 minutes** to **apparate** over. Marauders are always fashionably late anyway. Just because you can't wait to get your hands on Roberts, and pretend your doing Evans might I add, doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer."

"I'm over Lil…Evans, dammit Sirius!"

"Uh, then why were the words 'LILY! Come on Evans, stop teasing…" James swiftly cut him off.

"I said no such thing Sirius. You're probably thinking of your own sick dreams."

"Well actually James you did say something along those lines and Sirius was more along the lines of, 'Don't let the yellow jellyfish eat me! Save me!'" Remus added willingly

Sirius in his defence added, "Those things are gruesome," he added a shudder for effect,

"I remember when my mother used to tell me stories about how they'd come and eat me if I didn't eat my vegetables… that woman was gruesome with her stories! Hey how'd you know I was talking about dreams Prongs? I never got to the part where I told you that it was in a dream! Hah! You were dreaming about Evans! Booyah! 1 to Black 0 to Potter!"

"As intimidating as they sound Padfoot cough cough it really is time to leave," said a crimson James ignoring Sirius' comment. James blushed at the thought of that dream. It had been the dirtiest one to date. He wondered if that was what Evans really looked under her robes…No bad thoughts! I'm over her, he knew he wasn't but some genius once said that if you think something often enough you'll believe it. James was trying the theory, so far it had made his attraction towards Lily increase.

"Nope, 2.5 seconds and then we can leave."

"2.5… I won't ask!"

"It's a complex theory Prongs… one that your excuse for a brain will find hard to grasp," said Sirius with a smirk

"Hey hold on! I'm the smart one!"

"Actually Remus is, and then it's me and after that it's you!"

"Well technically I beat you last year"

"That was a fluke…" said a nonchalant Sirius

Remus just rolled his eyes at the antics of his friends. It never ceased to amaze him,

"Right lets go!"

"Yeah have your precious 2.5 seconds past?" said an indignant James

"Yup!" said Sirius happily, "three, two…"

"Guys where we…" POP! "…going?" said a bewildered Peter to an empty room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily Evans uncomfortably pulled her skirt down and her top up. She couldn't believe what she was wearing, well technically what her friends had made her wear. Unknown to her however she was receiving looks from everyone in the hall. Lily looked around the hall, only Kay's parents would've let her have such an extravagant 16th. She was their only child and they were at her disposal. The fact that they were brilliant at magic only made it better.

Kay looked at her friends hesitance and smiled approvingly. Lily glowed with a unique kind of confidence. Her red hair and green eyes made her stand out. Kay giggled as she remembered Sirius had once compared Lily's eyes to the colour of ripe grannysmith apples, adding playfully that James loved grannysmith apples.

Kay frowned remembering her promise to Lily- _he won't be there... _knowing full well that James was going to be here. She still failed to see what Lily saw wrong with James, well besides being the "arrogant prick", or as Lily privately referred to him as "the slug", but that was just James. Kay knew James from way back because their parents worked together. He was actually a great guy, he just tended to be a bit arrogant around Lily. However he had deflated a bit since last year. Kay thought that the death of his father may have had something to do with it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Flashback- Christmas Break 6th year: _

_"James," Kay whispered worried at what she would find on the other side of the door. She opened the door a little and stopped as she heard voices. _

_"Dad, you can't leave me!" said a whimpering James. _

_"James, I've done what I had to do in this world. I've accomplished so much. I have a beautiful wife and an amazing son. Better to go while your ahead, it's my time to go," said a weak Jonathan Potter _

_"But I need you…" gasped a tearful James _

_Kay was surprised, James had always struck her as a confident strong person who never let emotions get the better of him… then again he had always had the support of his family and Kay knew how much they meant to him. Especially his father, they had an indescribable bond. _

_"James promise me you'll look after your mother?" _

_"Of course I will Dad, but the healers coming and you're going to be just fine!" _

_"Jamie, I'm sure she's coming but I'm dying my boy and now I can do it peacefully knowing that Ivanna is well looked after." _

_"Dad…" _

_"James one last piece of advice from me, live everyday to the fullest and never have any regrets because they come back to haunt you. If you want something go get it, never hesitate but never hurt anyone in the process. Lastly James love to fullest and whoever you find, treasure her. I love you my son" _

_"Dad no!" pleaded James _

_"Be strong, I'll always be with you," with that Jonathon Potter took a final gulp of air and closed his eyes for one last time, entered a never-ending sleep. James felt his Father's grip around his hand slacken. With that James Potter broke down, he had lost the most important man in his life. He felt as though a part of him had died too. _

_Kay closed the door behind her and quietly slipped down the stairs into the bathroom and burst into tears. Mr. Potter was a second father to her. He had always supported her and they had shared many glorious memories. _

_Kay thought of what Jonathon had said to her once, 'Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.' A small smile escaped Kay's lips. He really was a marvelous man, who would not ever be forgotten. _

_End of Flashback_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James had been incredibly strong for his mother. Kay had watched in amazement as he had consoled his mother and slowly together, the two of them had fit the pieces of their lives together. Kay knew that Sirius had also received a blow, as Jonathan was the father he never had. Nevertheless, they supported each other and now, though Jonathan wasn't there, life had carried on

**POP! **

Kay jumped out of her reverie as more people arrived. Kay turned to find a furious Lily looking at her.

"What is HE doing here?"

"He? Whose he?" Kay said slyly knowing very well who it was

"Jamiepoo!" cried an annoying Jessica answering Kay's question

"James bloody Potter that's who!" added Lily just to make sure that Kay understood. She

cast a disapproving gaze at Jess, "Kay you promised!"

"Well Lily I didn't invite James per say… I invited the Marauders and who knew that James was one of them?" said a trying very-hard-to-look-surprised Kay who burst into laughter at Lily's oh-my-gosh-take-me-to-hell-at-least-he-won't-be-there look. "Lils he's not that bad! Lily gave her one of her infamous skeptical looks, or as the Marauders called it her "Withering Gaze".

"Uh…YES HE IS!!!"

"Give him a chance? Just for me?"

"But, but why?"

"Well Lils he is my friend as much as it perturbs you and it would mean a lot to me if you tried to be civil to him, just for one night. You don't even have to speak to him."

"If it means that much too you, I guess I could try?"

"Great! Come on Lils lets party!"

"Woah! Jamie look at Evans!" James glanced at Lily and felt his jaw dropped. Sure he'd always known she was beautiful but this? Lily was wearing a black skirt with a green top. The top complemented her hair and eyes. It also showed off how well endowed she really was! Her hair was loose and framed her face. James and Sirius were flabbergasted at how attractive bookworm Lily Evans really was!

Jessica skipped over to the Marauders and gave them all a hug, "What you looking at?"

"They're ogling at Lily," said Remus who was also quite surprised at Lily's appearance but unlike his friends could control himself.

"She looks great doesn't she? I helped her get ready," Jess said proudly

James turned to look at Jess, and for the second time that night was completely taken aback. Jess was hardly wearing anything- ¾ jeans, which were respectable enough, and a 'top' that in reality consisted of a piece of fabric held together by a string.

"Mmm, seems you gave her some of your clothes didn't you?" stated Sirius appreciatively

"Well uh," Jess mumbled and walked off. James however didn't notice and still only had eyes for Lily.

"Uh guys what happened to Peter," Remus asked looking around

"Probably went to the wrong place the git, he never listens!" Sirius glanced at James

"Just say hello James!" said an exasperated Sirius

"No, I can't, she doesn't want to speak to me," muttered James

"You don't know that till you try now do you?" Remus rationally added

"I just do, drop it guys."

"Fine then I'll do it then!" declared Sirius

"Sirius don't!"

Sirius didn't pay attention, as usual, to James' request, "Oi Apple! How you doing?"

"And you said I didn't have to speak to them," mumbled Lily to Kay and then screamed across the room, "I'm fine and you Black? Although I must warn you that if you call me Apple again you will be far from fine."

"You look better then fine Evans," he winked suggestively, "Oh I'm good thanks just scouting the area for new talent, you wouldn't happen to be interested would you?" This was enough for him to earn a glare from James, who was going redder by the minute"

"Oh I don't know Sirius, you're not really my type… I go for the really hot ones." Lily said with a smile.

"I'll remember that Lily!" Sirius laughed

"Padfoot stop flirting with her," whisoered an irate James

"I thought you were 'completely over her' Prongs. That mate, makes her free game" said Sirius knowing he was pushing James' buttons, "Anyway you've got Roberts"

"He's right James," said Remus, "You can't expect no one to want Lily if you don't want her."

(**AN:** I don't think that sentence makes sense… anyway I didn't know how else to phrase it… you guys get what I mean don't you?)

James huffed off knowing very well that his friends were right. Ah well now where was Jess….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where's James?" asked a puzzled Lily

"And why do you care Evans?"

"Well Black, considering that you two are joined at the hip I was hoping a yellow jellyfish had eaten him so that I could rejoice," said a smug Lily

"Unfortunately for you he's probably snogging Roberts in some corner though I think it could easily compare to being eaten," snickered Sirius, "…by yellow jellyfish although I think he's more in a state of ecstasy than pain which defeats your purpose doesn't it?"

"Completely," said Lily trying to look crestfallen and wondering why she felt a sudden urge to go and slap Jessica Roberts.

"Hey did you say yellow jellyfish?" a look of realization crossing Sirius' face.

"I did indeed."

"Oh my gosh! Did your mom tell you that…." "if you didn't eat your vegetables the yellow jellyfish would devour you!" the two teenagers cried in unison.

"Did you hear the one about the nuclear glowworm?" said Sirius excitedly

"The one that would steal parts of the sun…"

"If you didn't go to sleep on time…"

"Till eventually it would be night forever! Wow this crazy, my mom is a muggle and yours is pure blood. I guess something's will always stay the same!"

While Lily and Sirius carried on discussing childhood death threats Kay turned to Remus and said, "I haven't seen Lily this excited for ages, especially about uh such menial things."

"Welcome to my life," Remus said with a laugh, "how about we leave these two to their fun? Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," said Kay with a smile. The two of them left Lily and Sirius discussing 'Randy the sock eating Doughnut'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James felt Jessica's arms around his shoulders, her hands through his hair. Wow was this girl good. He wondered if Lily was this good, No bad thoughts! He slipped his hands under Jess's top and felt her unbuttoning his top. A moan escaped him, "Lily…"

Jess turned to look up at him, "What?"

A.N: Well there it is! My first fic ever! Haha pls review and tell me what you think!

xxx


	2. Horned Green Apples

**A.N: **Hey guys! This story's been better received than I thought! 8 reviews in a day! Haha I was rather proud… I should be right? Anyways Thank you to: **Eckzr0, ive bn naughty gurl, jamesxlilyforever, Alilyoxenfree, shana.rose., Jingle-Bellz-ROCK, Messrs Padfoot and Prongs and Miss. Sunshine** for reviewing, it meant a lot

As for the plot I worked out Chp3-9 and they still hadn't gotten together so I have a feeling this is going to be a long fic, which is great. Read on and enjoy!

And Miss. Sunshine has kindly agreed to proof my story for me so forgive me if there are any mistakes and I'll put up the edited version soon.

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to do this last time but I own only the plot and my own characters. The rest is "sob" not mine!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Chapter 2: Horned Green Apples **

_A moan escaped him, "Lily…" _

_Jess turned to look up at him, "What?" _

"Uh nothing Jess," said a flustered James

"Are you sure James? You look a bit pale?" not really looking concerned at all.

"Yeah," he glanced at Jess and burst out laughing at the situation they were in.

"What?!" said Jess quite aggravated by his laughter.

"It's nothing, listen lets go find everyone else?"

"Yeah okay," mumbled Jess, secretly disappointed but then again who was she to argue with the James Potter

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Lily was having the best night ever. She felt his hand go lower down her back as they danced, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable but hey she felt daring! After all, she had agreed to dance with him, to a slow song at that. She gazed into Nicholas Sullivan's brown eyes. They were so similar to James'. Why was she thinking of James? She frowned as she remembered that he was probably with that slut Jessica. Lily didn't not like her but they never really got along either. It was a relationship through friends.

Lily and Jess had very different personalities. Lily was outspoken and was never scared to express her views about things. She was a perfectionist and her best subject was Charms. She worked hard to get what she wanted. Lily was also very friendly and rather popular among her peers. People felt as though they could trust her and she was good at helping people figure out their problems.

Jess was very sporty in comparison. She was also tentative at expressing emotions. Her best subject was Herbology, and was the subject that she excelled in. Although Lily thought, a smug smile crossing her face, she had beat Jess by a lot in their last Herbology exam. Jess could also get very annoying at times and didn't regard the feelings of other people. It was all about her. Due to this Jess was popular yes but she was usually involved in some sort of squabble. Jess also only had a few faithful friends who had remained at her side throughout the years.

"Lily you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great why?"

"You look a bit preoccupied that's all. I'm having an awesome time tonight hey."

"Yeah me too hey, it's been fun"

"So listen I was wondering you want to go out sometime?"

Lily considered the offer, he was a nice guy. Then why was she wishing that it weren't Nick but a well-built Quiditch player with messy brown hair who had pestered her forever. "I, well, uh… yeah maybe sometime,"

With that Nick kissed her. It was short and sweet and lacked passion. It did however get the attention of James Potter who swiftly made sure it ended right there.

"Nick sorry to interrupt, but Lily may I have this dance?"

"Yeah it's cool dude. See ya Lils"

Lily sent James one of her notorious Withering Gazes. "We were in middle of something Potter, thank you for the consideration!"

"No! You were? I didn't notice. Didn't know you were all for the public shows of affection. I could fulfill that fetish right now. All you have to do is ask ," said James in mock surprise, "anyway no need to thank me… the pleasure is all mine"

"Uh Potter! If you don't disappear this instance the pleasure of slapping you will be all mine!"

"My my, watch that temper Evans. We're supposed to be dancing."

Lily threw on last glare his way and stalked off the dance floor.

James mentally slapped himself. Why did he always have to mess things up with him and Lily? The harder he tried the more he messed up. He remembered his father's words. He wouldn't give up till he got Evans.

Remus, Kay and Sirius observed the scene from a distance.

"Those two were made for each other, everyone except them can see it," Kay said in a despondent voice.

"Yeah then they can have horned green apples together!" cried an exuberant Sirius. The other two cast a worried glance his way.

"Oh come on, Prongs is horns

Lils is Green apples

Prongs + Lils is equal to Horns + Green Apples whicc is equal to Horned Green Apples!

And people call me dumb…"

"Yeah well only dumb people come up with absurd theories like that" said an amused Remus

"And they call you clever! It makes perfect sense!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Kay said giggling

"I'm not to sure that would make me sleep at night but you sure could," Sirius winked, Remus laughed and Kay blushed. "100 galleons they'll be together by graduation," wagered Sirius

"Graduation? No way! That's far too soon. Anyway it's NEWTS next year and no one, with the exception of you Sirius," Sirius beamed, "will have time to focus on anything but work. I'd give it two years till after Hogwarts being the latest."

"You two are heading for trouble. But uh… I think that by Christmas Break this year they'll be together."

"Christmas break?!" cried Kay and Sirius together

"…and you said I was rushing it!" Sirius said pointing an accusing finger in Kay's direction.

"Well as long as I'm not giving away 100 galleons it's all gooooood!"

"Haha come on, here comes Lily. Hey Evans, you looked comfortable with Sullivan," Sirius said with a devilish smile

"Oh believe me! I was! Till Potter arrived and decided to interrupt," cried an aggravated Lily. Why did he always appear at the worst times? Hell, most boys in the school were scared even to look at Lily under the pretense that Potter would hex them.

"Ah Apple Pie it's only cause he loves you. You should have seen the look he was giving Sullivan."

"I don't care if he loves me," in actual fact she did but these new feelings were foreign to her being and she felt that denial was the best road to take till she sorted out her sudden impulse to kiss James, no no Potter, senseless. Yup she'd have to eliminate that rather strong feeling.

"Ah Lily come on forget him, lets get something to drink," said Kay.

"Yeah your right, I'm not going to let him ruin the evening for me!" Lily said, look happier already. The two of them walked off.

"Sirius why are you looking so excited?"

"Moony, she said drink" 

"You didn't?" Remus said looking horrified.

"Come on Moony, we have to make sure they choose the right punch bowl… the spiked one." Sirius' eyes twinkled with an impish touch.

"Sirius I refuse to be a part of this scheme! The girls are going to be furious when they find out. I for one would like to be able to have children at some stage of my life."

"Suit yourself Moony; I did see Hilary Lockhart looking your way with an evil glint. It's not as though the girls are innocent. Remember how they charmed our staircase to only let girls up. I think it's time to get even. Anyway we'll tell Smith after she's had a couple that it's spiked. God knows how much alcohol that girl can consume before she even gets tipsy."

"When you put it like that Padfoot, after you!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

"Sirius you are soo funny!" Kay said arms failing and laughing hysterically

"Uh, Kay you okay? Hey that rhymes!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Kay was on rolling on the floor

"Moony I know I'm funny but even to me… it wasn't that funny."

"Padfoot, look at the punch bowl," said a cynical Remus

Sirius glanced at the 3-liter punch bowl. It was empty. "Oh. Kay, did you drink all of that?" he said pointing to the punch.

"Nope," Kay giggled, "Lily helped"

All three of them for the second time that night turned to glance at Lily and Nick. Except this time instead of short and sweet it was more along the lines of wild and uncontrollable.

Lily didn't quite know what was going on except that she really didn't want Nick's hands up her top. She moaned in protest. Nick mistook it for a moan of pleasure and carried on, in his mind, 'working his magic'.

This all happened along the same time that James came back from the bathroom. Talk about timing. He walked into the hall to find the girl he-so-obviously-loved-but-still-denied kissing the boy who he now wanted to rip from limb to limb then shred and feed to the vicious dogs Sirius' mother kept.

Sirius saw the look in his best friend's eyes. "Mate don't, it's just going to cause trouble."

Lily really didn't like the feeling of Nick's hands on her. It didn't make her tingle as she imagined it would, rather it made her feel sick. But she couldn't find it in her to push it away. Her mind went back to the punch she had drunk only a while back. No it couldn't have anything to do with it, it was punch after all. Lily gasped as Nick's hands drifted dangerously low.

James, who was observing the scene with quiet distaste, shuddered when he heard Lily gasp. When he saw where Sullivan's hands were heading he couldn't take it anymore. He had two options:

1) Hurt Sullivan as previously mentioned though a doze of bastinado may be added after the recent development

2) Walk away

James considered it carefully. Option 2 seemed like the right thing to do, the noble thing. But then again Lily he decided was probably drunk to be kissing a repulsive bastard like Sullivan so therefore, she would probably thank him for his efforts and they could kiss and live happily ever after. Yeah option 2 seemed like a better idea.

James took a step forward. "Prongs don't," it was Sirius.

"I, but, she's, and his hands!" rambled James

"I know but rather be the better man and walk away."

"Walk away?! He's making out with Lily! My Lily Sirius, the one that I love!" James cried in outrage. Then realized what he had said.

Oh Lord, now he was confused! He signaled to Sirius that he was heading home and stalked off furious.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Lily was really feeling nauseous now. She heard voices arguing in the background and recognized one as being James. And for the second time that night she wished that it were James kissing her right now.

James

He wouldn't be this rough with her would he? Lily cringed as Nick continued touching her. Where was James? Why wasn't he coming to save her…Oh how she wished he were there. She heard him say something about leaving. No, don't go she thought. And with that in mind, she found the strength, somewhere deep inside her, to push Nick off of her.

Fate really didn't like her. The worst timing of the century.

Lily saw James stalking away and with that she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She, with as much dignity as one can have in a situation like the one in question, puked all over Nick, then collected herself, and calmly walked away from the scene leaving her gaping friends behind her.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**A.N:** Well there you have it! Chapter 2. I loved the horned green apples, wat'd you think? Anyway guys, please review! It really helps you to a) have some sort of motivation to write the story and b) if something's wrong you can fix it. And tell your friends to read it too ;-)

Haha I'm really busy this weekend, have a presentation to prepare but hopefully you'll have chapter 3 by Monday? I'll try my hardest! And reviews could speed it up :P

x


	3. The Roar of a Beast

**A.N:** Hey again,

I really must work on my self-control skills because I promised myself I wouldn't post till I had a substantive number of reviews but I typed it out and I really couldn't stop myself from putting it up.

Anyway thank you to the people that reviewed last time it means a lot!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own characters as well as the plot

**Chapter 3: The roar of a beast**

James Potter stormed home.

Who the hell did Lily Evans think she was? Kissing Nicholas Sullivan, the audacity that woman possessed knew no bounds! Fellow Quiditch players…damn that Hufflepuff…

He stormed home and banged the door shut behind him, slightly alarming his mother. He then went on to grab the nearest pillow and screamed his lungs out. Ivanna Potter now seriously doubted her 16-year-old son's sanity.

"James? Honey, are you feeling alright? How did the party go?" she cautiously asked

"Mother, do I look okay? And how do you think the party went?" Typical parental lack of observance…

"Do you want to talk about it dear?"

James looked up at his mother's worried face. He felt guilty, she didn't deserve treatment like that. "I'm sorry mom. I'm just really tired. I'm going to be in my room. Please tell Sirius to come up there when he gets back."

"Will do James, there are cookies in the kitchen if you want some."

James put on a clearly forced smile and started walking towards the kitchen. He felt awful for being so harsh with his mother but she just didn't understand what he was going through. He silently promised himself that he would somehow make it up too her.

James entered the kitchen and was greeted by the Potter's house elf Nibble, who had served the Potter family for a long time. He was around when James' father was his age. James loved talking to Nibbles because he knew all sorts of stories.

"Master James," Nibbles looked behind James, "has Master Sirius moved out?" he asked hopefully. Nibbles had a problem with the amount of food Sirius consumed. Well not really a problem he loved watching Master Sirius eat his food so enthusiastically but he liked to be prepared for such visits. Currently all the kitchen held were a packet of cashews and the tray of cookies that Mrs. Potter had baked that day.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Nibbles I'm still here for next year at least, there wouldn't happen to be any eggs lying around? I feel kind of pekish."

"Sirius?!" said an astounded James, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I lived here last time I checked. Have you kicked me out? Oh my gosh I promise too never bother you again, and I will never touch your lucky boxers again! Just let me stay please!"

"Sirius calm down, you still live here. Wait, _you _cut my lucky boxers up? Oh man you are so dead."

"Master James, the cookies are getting cold."

"Cookies? Did you say cookies! I love cookies. Pass that plate here Nibbles mate. Want one James? They are delicious!" said an overenthusiastic Sirius

"Sirius you haven't tasted it yet."

"Technicalities Prongs! I have um," Sirius thought, "super magical abnormally weird telepathically tasting abilities," ended Sirius with a flourish

"Good for you Sirius, I haven't forgotten about those boxers by the way. You should really work on your changing the topic abilities, they stink."

"Thank you Prongs… cookie?"

James sighed. He felt so emotionally drained. Only Lily Evans could do this to him.

"Master, you look just like your father right now."

James looked up curiously, even Sirius stopped stuffing his face for a second. Both of them knew it was story time.

"He walked into the kitchen looking just like you when he was about 17."

"Carry on Nibbles!," Sirius and James urged.

"Well…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_Master John?" _

"_Oh hey, Nibbles. Would you happen to have a cookies lying around? Apparently they help you wallow."_

"_Of course Master John," Nibbles pulled out a batch of cookies from the cupboard not really understanding what wallowing was._

_Jonathon Potter started consuming them at a rapid pace. He felt better already._

"_Nibbles have you ever fallen in love with someone?"_

"_I love you and your family sir"_

"_No as in romantically, someone who you could just lay on the ground with and look at the stars. Someone who you would be willing to die for if the need arose."_

"_I'm afraid not sir."_

"_Oh don't… it hurts like hell," replied a somber John_

"_Master John, is all well?" asked a concerned Nibbles_

_John ignoring the question carried on speaking, "I met a girl 7 years ago. I've loved her ever since. Even if I didn't know it. She's amazing. Perfect in everyway Nibbles, and now I've messed up my chances with her." _

_Nibbles remained quite. _

_John carried on, "I asked her out and she said yes, I was ecstatic and we had the best first date ever. We carried on dating and then one day while we were walking around the lake she said 'I love you'. I froze, never mind that I had wanted to hear those words for so long. I didn't know what to reply. I think I broke her heart Nibbles and I broke mine too. Now I know that I love her. I love her so much! Now she won't even look my way. I don't know what too do; I could never be with anyone but her."_

_John let out a sigh of relief. He felt like a sack had been removed from his back, his mind felt at ease knowing that he wasn't bearing his burden alone. "Any ideas about what I can do?"_

"_Well Master, I have no experience but my mother always told me that leave things and they'll work themselves out."_

"_But I can't Nibbles! What if she falls in love with someone else, I could never live with myself knowing she belonged to another man."_

"_Then blow her away Sir, apologize profusely and make sure she knows you really do love her."_

_John slowly picked up a cookie. Blow her away? He could do that with ease. He did after all have the infamous Potter allure in his blood._

_Ivanna would be his._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"And Master Potter blew Madam Potter away, yes he did!"

"That's how my parents got together?" James asked in amazement.

"It sure is Master James."

"Wow Jamie, that's quite a love story."

"I know. Sirius, you think I can blow Lily off her feet?"

Sirius considered the question carefully. He knew Lily liked James, he had seen it in her eyes, but James didn't know that. Anyway they could get together after Christmas break. It wouldn't hurt anyone to delay it a couple of months. And his pocket would really feel it if they got together now. A hundred galleons was a lot of money.

"Well James, I actually prefer the whole 'let time take its course' idea. I mean in your dad's case your mom loved him, we don't know if Lils loves you…" Sirius felt guilty but he would get them together after Christmas for sure.

"Way to make me feel better Sirius," said a smiling James

"Yes well it is my special talent, cookie?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily Evans felt queasy. She climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror. She screamed.

Kay Smith shot up and grabbed her wand. "What happened!"

"I look horrible," cried a distressed Lily, "and oh my gosh my head hurts. Its like little men with steel boots are having a contest to see who can stomp harder."

"Lily its called hangover now shut up and sleep."

"Hangover? But I didn't drink!"

"Sirius spiked the punch."

"He what?!"

"Spiked the punch Lily, you know poured alcohol in it without telling us."

"I know what spiked is Kay! I'm going to kill that boy!"

"Great, do you mind killing him elsewhere, or perhaps, oh I dunno, after 9?"

"Kay I'm serious here!"

"So am I Lily. Shut up and go back to sleep."

"Okay," Lily got back into bed

**10 minutes later**

"Kay…"

"Lily could you shut up! My head is killing me and I would love to sleep for longer than 10 minutes without being woken up."

"Kay I really don't…" Lily felt a beast rise in her. She ran from the room and got to the bathroom. The beast chose that moment to roar and along with the roar came the contents of her stomach.

Lily cringed; it was going to be a long day.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Two hours and a hangover potion later Lily Evans sunk into bed, her own bed. Wow what a night she had last night. Between Potter and Nick, it had been amazing. Lily remembered all the odd feelings she had felt last night that were related to Potter. She shrugged them off they were nothing serious were they?

Lily was so confused, James Potter tended to make her do that. Lily didn't, couldn't, like him… she was supposed to hate him.

Supposed to hey Lils? She thought laughingly. A lot of people were supposed to do a lot of things and yet they didn't and sometimes it worked out to their favor and sometimes to their detriment. It was a risk. One she wasn't willing to take. After all she had Nick and James had Jess. It was perfect, wasn't it? Then why did she want to throttle Jessica?

Before Lily could continue the internal debate with herself her mom called for her, "Lily dear, there's an owls here for you."

Lily ran downstairs. She had been expecting this particular owl for a while. She crossed the kitchen to where the owl was sitting. She untied the envelope from the tawny owl's leg and fed it bread, trying to delay the moment for as long as she could.

Slowly she opened the envelope and something fell into her lap.

She screamed.

Her mother, father and ghastly sister ran to the room all alarmed.

"Lily, Lily are you alright angel?" her concerned mother asked

Lily looked up at her mother, her eyes glistening. She slowly opened her fist to reveal a small gold badge. On the badge two small white words were engraved. It said, 'Head Girl'.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily Evans hugged her mom and dad goodbye. Her father was staring at the environment around him like an excited child. Never mind that he had seen the same scene 6 times already, and today was the final time he would come to wave lily off she thought sadly.

Before she could mourn any further she felt someone literally squeeze every organ out of her body. That could only mean one person.

"Lily!!! I knew you'd get it," cried an excited Claire Heywood. Claire was one of Lily's Gryffindor roommates. She tended to keep the air light and was one of the most caring people Lily had ever met.

"Give the girl some air Claire," an amused Kay gave Lily a hug, "well done Lily, not that I can say I'm surprised."

"Oh whatever Kay, come one lets go find a compartment." The three Gryffindors happily skipped off.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"James now remember to look after you things! And Sirius if you need anything just write to me love," Ivanna Potter looked over her two boys. They were growing up so fast

"Mom! What if I need something? I sense favoritism here!"

"James don't stress your sweet mother," Sirius kissed Ivanna on the cheek, "thank you for everything again Ivanna, I really appreciate it."

"Non sense Sirius, your part of our family now," Ivanna Potter patted him fondly on the back

"Goodbye Regulus, remember to be a worthy member of your family and uphold what we believe in, unlike your brother."

Sirius froze. His mother obviously didn't know he was there. It still hurt him that his family had disowned him to this stage. Mrs. Black turned around and looked straight at Sirius and didn't even acknowledge him.

Mrs. Potter sensing the tension in the air broke the silence, "Anyway I'll see you boys soon. Invite Remus and Peter to come stay for Christmas break. I'll organize it with their parents."

Mrs. Potter gave them both one last hug and sent them one their way to the train.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily walked towards the prefect carriage… eager too see who the Head Boy was. She reckoned it would be Remus, since he was such a good student. Maybe it was Nick. Now that would be fun

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw as she entered the carriage.

A raven haired boy was playing around with a gold badge similar to the one Lily had pinned to her robes.

It couldn't be… Had Dumbledore lost his mind?

"Your head boy?" asked a bewildered Lily

Sirius Black tipped his head to the side and smirked

"Surprised?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** There you have fabulous chapter 3, review it! I had planned to get more stuff in but it would have ruined my ending and I quite like my ending… Therefore, YAY, story is longer! I still haven't figured out how I'm going to get them together… But till chapter 12 they still aren't… I wanna see how long I can stall it for…

Love and review!

x

x


	4. World War 3 begins in Earnest

**AN: **Hey again! I read all those astonished reviews and haha I know but hey this is fanfiction? Haha but before you say anything read the chapter and tell me what you think...review!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 4: WW3 begins in Earnest**

_Lily walked towards the prefect carriage… eager too see who the Head Boy was. She reckoned it would be Remus, since he was such a good student. Maybe it was Nick. Now that would be fun_

_Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw as she entered the carriage._

_A raven haired boy was playing around with a gold badge similar to the one Lily had pinned to her robes._

_It couldn't be… Had Dumbledore lost his mind?_

"_Your head boy?" asked a bewildered Lily_

_Sirius Black tipped his head to the side and smirked_

"_Surprised?"_

"I well," Lily was really confused, "forgive me for stating the obvious but I just need to make sure. You, Sirius Black, are the Head Boy."

Sirius looked from Lily to the badge, and suddenly realization dawned on his face. He burst into a fit of laughter.

"Jamie! Apple Pie thinks I'm Head Boy!" James Potter started laughing to, "however Lily I think that the boy who is really Head is worse than me."

"Oh Remus and I get along great, don't worry," Lily looked up expectantly, "so where is he?"

At this the two boys laughed, if it was possible, even harder.

Lily was now truly confused, then she smiled, "Oh my word Nick's Head Boy isn't he? This year is going to be awesome."

James abruptly stopped laughing as soon as Lily said this, "Actually Evans, I, James Potter, am Head Boy. Pleasure to meet you," he smiled charmingly.

Lily sat down. She looked up at James again looking for an 'I gotcha!' … it never came.

"I, but, you," Lily mumbled.

"Yeah can't say I wasn't surprised myself."

"It's a mistake!" Lily concluded, "you can't be Head Boy, you were never a prefect. Yeah that's it, it's a mistake."

"Fortunately not Evans, I wrote to Dumbledore and he said that it hadn't ever happened but something about he thought I would be good for the job."

"You, James Potter, good? That'll be the day!"

James was rather hurt by this comment. "Well I guess the day has arrived then hasn't it?"

Lily guffawed and sat down on the other end of the train with a book.

Jessica walked into the carriage and emitted a nauseating squeal, "Jamie baby! I've missed you so much!"

James cringed, but quietly told himself that one had to make sacrifices for relationships to work. He took a deep breath, "Jess, I want to ask you something."

Lily looked up, interested.

"Yeah," Jess fluttered her eyelashes seductively. Lily giggled; she looked like she had a twitch. Both James and Jess turned to glare at her; she started 'reading' again.

"Well we've been enjoying each others company for a while," Lily giggled again and was yet again silenced, "and well I was wondering if we could take our relationship to the next level. Will you go out with me?"

"Oh James I don't know…" Jess said trying to look as though she was thinking things through. Lily however, knew that Jess was just trying the whole hard to get thing. Lily found it immensely idiotic but she was still getting over the shock of James asking out another girl. He was supposed to like her!

"Yes James I'll go out with you," Jess replied sweetly.

Lily's insides squirmed. Not that Lily cared. She didn't care 2 sickles about Potter, he was just another condescending prat on the radar. A very hot prat. Lily sighed in frustration, both Jess and James turned to look at her. She smiled unconvincingly and they carried on with each other.

Lily decided she was probably having a psychotic moment. Yeah because she could never be falling for James Potter, nope, and anyway he had a girlfriend. So? Lily's devious side whispered, he'd drop her for you any day.

Lily glanced at him, he had a tender look in his eyes. When he looked her he, well Lily had tried to place the look several times but couldn't for the life of her classify it.

No now was definitely not the time to be falling for James Potter. Thankfully, the other prefects started filing in, saving Lily from carrying on arguing with herself.

"Hey everyone, most of you already know me but I'm Lily Evans, this year's Head Girl.

"And I'm James Potter, Head Boy"

"That's impossible! You were never a prefect Potter."

"Well Snivellus, Dumbledore obviously thought I would do a better job than you didn't he?"

"Potter!"

"Sorry Evans…" James remained quiet for the rest of the meeting while Lily spoke to the prefects about everything.

"Right now there will be a meeting every Tuesday. I will work out the patrolling schedule and give it to you on Tuesday and the next meeting will take place in the Transfiguration classroom. Any questions?" everyone shook their heads, "great I'll see you all on Tuesday.

All the prefects left till only Lily, James and Nick were left.

"Why are you still here Sullivan?"

"I, well, Lily," he said looking at her, "Could I have a word?"

"Sure Nick," she said smiling

"Privately?"

Lily looked at James, "Don't mind me you two. I'll just be going."

"Actually James could you wait outside, we need to sort something's out."

James cringed, he knew he was in trouble. He nodded and closed the compartment door behind him. He look around, coast was clear. He pressed his ear to the glass, what could Sullivan possibly want from Lily? Not that James cared, his Lily stalking days had ended.

Yes, he convinced himself that these were just brotherly feelings. He just wanted to make sure Sullivan didn't rape her or something. Lily's safety was very important to him. Oh who was he kidding?

"Lily I had the most amazing time at Kay's and you really are a wonderful girl. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

Lily considered the offer. Maybe it would help her take her mind of James. "I would love to."

James gasped, loudly. Lily Evans was going out with Nicholas Sullivan. They couldn't be! He was a lying, stealing, egocentric, ugly fool. James pressed himself closer to the glass.

Suddenly there was no noise. He was scared. Before he could wham open the door he felt a gust of air and suddenly there was no glass to support himself against, so he toppled to the floor. He looked up, shit she looked hot when she was mad!

"Lily," he got up and adjusted his glasses "My ear," he said thinking quickly, "it was hot and uh well the glass was cold so you know it cooled it down." Even to him it sounded feeble.

"Nick I think you should leave." Nick hurried out, glancing sympathetically in James' direction.

"Potter come in."

"Evans come now, can't we just talk this through?"

"Potter come in right now," Lily was fuming

James went in quietly, cowering with fear. Lily's temper was notorious and James had been on the receiving end quite a bit. It wasn't a pretty site that's for sure!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sit down Potter"

"I'd prefer to stand thanks"

"Sit down Potter, before I make you!" James quickly sat down

"Right Potter, lets get something straight. In case you haven't figured out I like to keep my private life private! So therefore I don't appreciate you eavesdropping on my conversations. Not that I'm surprised considering you don't have a life.

Also, I can't stand people lying… it irks me beyond reason and Potter I don't think you want to spend time with an irked me. So don't ever run you shitty stories by me, I have a brain unlike your bimbo."

James tried to cut in but Lily stopped him, "Lastly Potter in case you haven't noticed Dumbledore, who was probably having a very eccentric moment, has named you Head Boy. Along with this comes responsibilities and don't you think for one second that I'm going to do all your work for you because I'm not. Furthermore, if I ever hear you speak to a student like you just spoke to Severus there will be dire circumstances."

"Lily he calls you a, a that thing!"

"I'm aware of this thank you James but he didn't when you were so rude to him, but I suppose being the obtuse person you are you had to show off your non existent superiority."

"I'm not stupid Evans! I'm better than your boyfriend anyway! You want to know why I stood outside the door?"

"Amuse me," Lily responded dryly.

"I thought he would hurt you. Evan's he isn't a good guy. You need to stay away from him."

"Hurt me?" cried an incredulous Lily, "You need to stop playing the hero Potter, it doesn't suit you. Nick has never gotten a detention in his entire school career, which is more than you can say. Even if he did 'hurt' me Potter I'm capable of looking after myself thank you."

"You're a girl and he's a boy…" James never got to finish his sentence

"You chauvinistic pig! _Levicorpus_"

James was flung into the air. He cursed himself for leaving his wand in his trunk, "Lily I was talking about physical strength! You're better than him otherwise! Lily let me down!"

"Shut your trap Potter, I'm sick of the rubbish that comes out of your mouth! So your ear was hot wasn't it? Right lets cool you down, _Aguamenti!" _

A stream of water shot out of Lily's wand soaking James. "Enjoy the train ride Potter," Lily left the compartment smiling.

James sighed. This was going to be a long train ride. He decided his only option was screaming and that's exactly what he did.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****o**

After laughing at James for an etenity the other Marauders let him down. From the looks of it Lily had told her friends what had happened. James had to endure they're haughty looks all through the Welcome Feast. His only consolation being that Jessica was sitting next to him, not that they ever really spoke… she had an annoying voice but hey the physical bit was great.

Sirius was trying to talk to James' about their next prank but he was to Sirius' digust being constantly distracted by Jess. Sirius stuck his head under the table… Ah they were having a wonderful time under the table with their hands.

Sirius looked up again and sent a scathing glare Jess' way. Gosh he really didn't like her! "Jess darling, Don't you have someone else to be talking to. He pointed towards the Hufflepuff table. Looky there your little friends are probably missing you, go gossip or whatever it is you girls do. The big boys have some important things to discuss."

Jessica and James both glared at him and Jess stalked off. "Padfoot, she's my girlfriend!"

"Not a very good one is she? Rather dumb in my opinion."

"So says the stupidest dog in the castle"

Sirius looked around him, "Who you talking to Prongs?"

James hit his head in frustration against the table and Sirius being the sly fox, or dog, he was slipped a bowl of treacle tart just so that when James did look up he looked like a meringue.

"Padfoot, you're going to regret that!" James grabbed a bowl of custard and just as he was about to shove it onto Sirius, Dumbledore appeared behind him.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Professor! I was just… uh telling Sirius what a good face mask custard was"

"I presume you were returning Mr. Black's favour of showing you what a good face mask treacle tart is?"

"Certainly Professor, you know just helping each other out like the good friends we are." James patted Sirius on the back while the rest of the table discreetly laughed.

"Although between us, butter is a great moisturiser," the table looked taken aback by that statement. "Anyway could I briefly see you and Ms. Evans about some business?"

"We'll be right there Sir." Both James and Lily stood up to follow the Professor.

"Right well, I just wanted to tell you two about the Head's dormitories. They're on the fifth floor behind the portrait of Eric Flemming. I trust you know where that is?" they both nodded, "the password is _animagus. _I'll see the two of you next week Tuesday. I suggest you two go get some rest now."

Lily was in shock… A whole damn year, LIVING with James Potter. Someone stab her! How the hell was she going to sort out her feelings now?

James glanced at Lily, she looked heartbroken, "Come on Lils, it won't be that bad," will it he asked himself? Well it shouldn't be that hard I mean I'm totally over her! Oh who am I kidding…

Lily looked at him.

She turned.

She slapped him.

She ran into her room…

Leaving an astonished James to wonder what the hell he'd done!

Little did he know that it was just the beginning of a very very long year.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** And so it begins! Haha sorry it took forever to write I did most of it two days ago but I had a bit of a block. Anyways please review and tell me what you think? Oh and more great news is that I have worked out how they get together, it came to last night while I was showering… yes my brain works in weird ways! I think this fic is going to be around 20 or so chapters. I really would like to do a sequel but it depends on how good I feel about it at the end…

Anyways yet again… pls review… its only a click away!

x


	5. The Good 'Ol Classics

**AN:** Hello all my beautiful creatures! Sorry for the delay but I had a lack of inspiration for a while however it came back, with a bang! I decided to twist an old fanfic favourite, you'll see!

Anyway please take a look at the one shot a wrote "**A Yellow Lemon Tree"** and tell me what you think as well

Remember to review them both!

**Disclaimer: **Its not mine….

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 5: The Good 'Ol Classics**

It won't be that bad? With James Potter, even Turkish Delight was bad and Lily loved Turkish Delight! There was only one way to make sure James Potter didn't screw up her year more than he had already, she was going to ignore James Potter. She was going to deny his very existence.

With that in mind Lily confidently walked down the staircase leading to the Head's Common Room. She walked down to the Great Hall confidently. James Potter…who was he?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James woke up and was confused by his unfamiliar surroundings. He felt a sharp sting, his cheek hurt like hell! It all came back to him, he was lying in the Head Boy's room and Lily Evans had slapped him for some unfathomable reason yesterday.

James was mystified by Lily Evans' actions. She infuriated him beyond words and that is why he was going to ignore her.

With that in mind, James got out of his bed and surveyed his room with interest. It was a plush and beautifully furnished room. It reminded him so much of home. It had the same four-poster bed. The walls were, however, a deep crimson, like blood. James shook his head; he was going to be late for breakfast if he didn't hurry.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily was sitting quietly at the breakfast table, trying to avoid contact with everyone. Things were not going too well because Sirius had decided that today was a perfect time to bond, save her…

"Lilykins! How are you my delightful apple?"

"Sirius, I'm in no mood to……………"

Sirius stopped listening to Lily babble; a gorgeous blonde girl had diverted his attention. He glanced at her grey eyes, similar to his own, and found that they were getting closer and closer. "Boo?"

A startled Sirius jumped to find Kay Smith looking at him strangely; she glanced behind her, "What you looking at so closely?"

"The knight over there, isn't it extraordinary?"

Kay turned to examine the knight. Sirius was surprised at himself, how had he not noticed the blonde female next to him for over 6 years.

"Sirius that knight's been here since first year, what's so special about it now?"

"Uh the proportion and harmony of the sword and axe," he knew he was talking rubbish but he decided to wing it.

However, before the conversation could get worse he heard a "clang" and turned to find a furious Lily throwing cups at a bewildered James.

"How dare you James Potter!"

"Uh, Lily," James dodged a saucer, "What exactly did I do?"

"You git! Just shut up!"

"But I just sat down next to you!"

"Exactly! Out of all the available seats you chose the one next to me, because you knew that it would annoy me!"

James was now very very confused, because there had been no other open seat when he had come down to breakfast. It wasn't as though he would choose to sit next to Lily Evans.

"Uh Lily,"

"What the fuck do you want now Potter?"

"Ms. Evans! What kind of behavior do you think this is? You are supposed to be a role model for younger students, not encourage them to engage in all that is wrong!"

Lily had never been so embarrassed n her life.

"As for you Mr. Potter, I can't say I didn't expect this from you but I did hope that you would respect the honor this school has bestowed upon you. I am very ashamed with both of you! Follow me."

James and Lily followed a stern McGonagall to her office. For James it had, over the years, become a regular part of his Hogwart's life. Lily, on the other hand, had never been in the Professor's office before.

"Sit down both of you I'll be right back."

Lily was outraged at her actions, especially since he had caused them. She was sure she was going to loose her position as Head Girl, all because of James ruddy Potter. She had worked so hard to achieve this, he had waltzed onto the scene without a care in the world, and he didn't even take his position seriously.

"I hope you two realize the magnitude of what you've done, your positions as Heads of this school are in jeopardy. Professor Dumbledore will decide on that but as your Head of House, you will both be serving one month of detentions."

James glanced at Lily, he knew how much she had wanted, deserved, the position of head Girl and he was not about to be the one to take it away from her. Her eyes were frighteningly sparkly. James realized, to his distress that they were swimming with tears. He felt guilty and he decided that as a good friend he needed to do this. A few more detentions wouldn't hurt his record anyway.

"Professor," James said looking defiant, "Lily didn't do anything. I started it."

Lily looked at him in surprise. "I was looking for a laugh and I poured," he saw an orange stain on her shirt, "pumpkin juice down her shirt."

Lily opened her mouth to protest but James silenced her with a glare.

"That's all very well Mr. Potter, however, Ms. Evans did retaliate in a most inappropriate manner."

"I provoked her too Professor, Lily really didn't do anything. It's all my fault and you shouldn't be punishing her at all."

"Are you sure Mr. Potter?"

"Very Professor… Minnie?" he added unsuccessfully trying to lighten the air.

McGonagall gave him one last glower, "Both of you are free to leave."

Minerva McGonagall left the room in stony silence, leaving behind two very confused teenagers.

"Thank you Potter,"

James glanced at her with a nod, then got up and left the room. Lily was now so very confused.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily had refused to speak to her friends the whole day, trying to distance herself from all things James Potter. She was not going to brave another confrontation with him after this mornings encounter.

That did limit her a lot but she solved it easily by staying the library and leaving only when she had lessons. Then came the hurdle. It was dinnertime and she was very hungry, not to mention that she had a very hungry boyfriend. Reluctantly she let him drag her to the Great Hall, her only consolation being that at least she would be at the Hufflepuff table, far away from her friends, the Marauders and most importantly Potter.

She had however doubted James Potter's abilities to peeve her. For as soon as she entered the Great Hall she saw none other than James Potter sitting at the Hufflepuff table happily flirting with his girlfriend. Lily couldn't face him just yet, she wasn't ready for it. She gave Nick an apologetic glance and fled the Great Hall.

Claire, Kay and the Marauders saw this.

Kay turned to her brown haired friend, "Claire w have to help her."

"Hold your horses Smith, I have an idea." Sirius had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Recently I discovered the spell to climbing up the girls' staircase."

Claire gasped her light brown eyes horrified, whilst Kay and the others looked mildly amused. Claire was very pure in comparison to her friends and found the idea absolutely scandalous!

"Get to the point Black, I have charms club in half an hour."

"Charms club?" It was Sirius' turn to look shocked

"Just get on with it," muttered Kay impatiently

"Well…."

"SIRIUS!" exclaimed the whole table

"As I was saying, I think that if we happen lure both of them into the girls' dormitory and then pull the classic 'lock them both in the room and refuse to let them out till they resolve their differences"

"Oh psht, as though that'll work!"

"Do you have a better idea Smith?"

Kay's shoulders slumped, she didn't. They might as well give it a try then, the situation with Lily and James was being far too intense

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Kay what did you need to show me again?" asked a disgruntled Lily

"My uh… new dress robes!" Kay wanted to slap herself

"Oh, what's the occasion?"

"Uh it's my cousins… bat mitzvah over Christmas break."

"I didn't know you had a Jewish cousin"

"Neither did I, believe me…" muttered Kay

The two of them entered the 7th year girls' dormitories. "Lily I'll be right back," she quickly walked out and there was a click

Lily had a feeling she knew what was going on but wanted to make sure before she hexed her friend into oblivion, "Kay?"

"Trust me Lily, it's for the better."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Padfoot you better be serious about this charm! I was in the middle of a very important talk with Jessica till you rudely dragged me away."

"More like very important snog"

"Padfoot!"

"Right…_ subsisto campester cado! _Try it Prongs."

James cautiously put one foot on the staircase, then another, and another. "Padfoot you're bloody Merlin!" James climbed the staircase excitedly and opened the door to the seventh year girls' dormitory to find and irate Lily Evans.

"Uh Padfoot," James turned around just in time to hear a click similar to the one Lily had heard only a couple of minutes ago.

"Potter if I find out you had anything to do with…"

"It wasn't him Lily! It was us, as your friends we are tired of listening to you two bicker and refuse to let you out till you sort out your differences."

James glanced at Lily.

Lily glanced at James and sighed.

There was only one way to end this stupid plot - resolve their differences. Or wait… the gears in Lily's brains were turning and suddenly it came to her in a flash of sunlight. She didn't have to make up with James Potter.

She just had to _make-up_ Potter.

Lily smirked, she had to pretend to 'make up' with him and then as soon as her 'friends' opened the door she could leave them all in a tangle of mascara.

James looked scared, he had obviously seen the sly look Lily was giving him.

"James, I'm really sorry about everything I've ever done to you."

"You are?" James was surprised, he had never thought he would see the day when Lily Evans apologized to him. He had already decided that she hated him and was planning his escape through the window.

"Yes, I really am and I would like to be friends with you."

"Friends with me?" Now that was something utterly unimaginable. "But you hate me Lily."

"Oh don't be silly. I think we can be great friends." James was very puzzled, although Lily's voice was very convincing she was still on the other side of the room and had no friendly emotion on her stone face.

After two minutes of silence Lily started laughing and James followed suit, not sure why they were laughing at all.

"James you really give the best hugs."

James stopped laughing, "Huh?" How would she know, she was still on the other side of the room, next to the door.

"Don't be modest Jamie!"

Jamie? So now they were on pet names?

Lily heard the door click open and Kay popped her head into the room. Lily took this as her chance to escape but before she did…

Lily looked at James

She turned.

She slapped him.

She said, "Don't take any of it seriously, oh wait you never do anyway!"

She fled the room and slapped Sirius on the way out too.

Leaving, yet again, a perplexed James to wonder what wrong he had done to have so much pain inflicted upon him.

"Well that went well."

Both James and Kay turned to glare at Sirius.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: **So what'd you think people? Haha I would love a review and I'll have the next chapter up soon, I have awesome things planned for it!

Remember to read my other fic!

Love you if you review ;-)

x


	6. Wrong Place, Right Time

**Chapter 6: Wrong Place, Right Time**

Kay Smith was surprised at her friend's actions. Lily was usually one of the most compassionate people around, but whenever James Potter came into the scene, she was a ball of wooly anger ready to be unfurled. Kay knew it was because of deep down in some alcove of Lily's heart she loved James Potter greatly.

Why Lily showed such contempt towards James, Kay was yet to find out. Nevertheless, the love was blatantly obvious, why else would she react so harshly whenever he was around?

Kay swore she would get them together… after graduation. Kay regretted that bet immensely but 100 galleons is a lot of money.

She sighed inwardly and returned to her Potions essay, this year was meant to be enjoyable and so far, it had been nothing but plain miserable.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily walked into the Head's Common Room, disgusted with herself. Lily detested violence without a proper reason; in this case, she knew that just because it was Potter it didn't mean that she could indulge in such outrageous behavior.

She didn't understand her actions towards him at all. He evoked such intense feelings in her; it didn't make sense at all.

She sat down on a couch and stared into the hearth. Lily loved fire, it reminded her of home where there the fireplace was always lit.

Lily turned as she heard the common room portrait open. Damn it she was hoping Potter would stay with his friends tonight.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James slipped into the Common Room, he couldn't stand being with his friends tonight and the common room provided him with the solitude he was looking for. Or so he thought. None other than the person who had caused him all this pain – Lily Evans – was perched on the couch.

He glanced at her, she reminded him of an angry hen he had once seen – ready to strike without notice. Coincidentally the hen he had seen also had red hair. James sniggered, big mistake.

"What you laughing at Potter," demanded Lily

"I wasn't aware I needed a permit to laugh Evans."

Lily ignored the comment, "Shouldn't you be on patrol tonight?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I asked a question Potter and I want an answer."

"Lily, I hate to remind you but you and I are given equal amount of power so don't lecture me because I have a mother!"

"Well she obviously isn't here to reprimand you right now and someone needs to!"

"Lily, I went on patrol and I've done all the paperwork I needed to. Please leave me in peace now," James was trying to control himself and Lily knew, but she still carried on.

"Who'd you pay to do the paperwork Potter? You and I both know that you would never personally do them ahead of time," snorted Lily. Lily didn't understand why she was carrying on this stupid confrontation when James was clearly trying hard to condone it.

"Lily what have I ever done to you?!" cried an exasperated James throwing his hands in the air

"The fact that you exist is good enough for me Potter," snapped Lily

"For somebody who's usually very logical, that isn't a very logical reason Lily," smirked Potter

"So what Potter? Aren't you always telling me to stop being so logical? Well here I am and your complaining! You just want to annoy me!"

"Annoy you?" cried an outraged James, "Lily are fucking blind? I've changed so you would like me Lily; I made an effort to stop doing all he things you didn't like! I tried Lily, I tried so hard to please you, yet the only thing you can do is constantly criticized me and slap me for no reason whatsoever!"

"You haven't changed Potter. You're still the same big headed prat you were in fifth year," Lily knew she was lying but she was still climbing over the fact that James Potter had changed for her. "Why would you change for me anyway Potter – you don't even like me!"

"You're right Lily I didn't like you," Lily's heart sank, "I loved you so bloody much and you denied my very existence. Do you know how much that hurt Lily?"

"Don't talk rubbish James, you didn't love me, I was just the only girl that refused to go out with you and you needed me to keep your reputation."

"Lily I didn't give a damn about my reputation, shows how much you know. Thank Merlin I got over you."

Lily felt her heart cracking, "So what, I'm just some sort of wall you needed to get over? Wow James thanks, my self-esteem is soaring right now. You really think your all that don't you Potter, well your not! Your just a condescending chauvinistic bastard who disregards everyone but himself."

"It should, to think I liked a cold hearted bitch like you!" spat James. He regretted what he had said immediately, he didn't actually mean it.

"Get out Potter," Lily was a nuance away from breaking down

"Lily…"

"GET OUT NOW!!"

James retreated - he stopped at the door, "Lily I'm sorry, I truly am"

"Please just go."

As soon as James left the Common Room Lily sat down on the couch and cried, she cried as if she had never cried before. Lily Evans had had her heart broken, demolished. It was then that it struck her that she loved James Potter.

This brought a whole new wave of tears and Lily realized how spiteful she really had been to James, who it now dawned on her had never done anything wrong except ask her out.

Lily promptly realized that she was screwed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jessica Roberts was frustrated with her social life. Her boyfriend was avoiding her as if she was Voldemort, all because of stupid Lily Evans.

Jessica knew that James liked Lily, maybe even love, but she was always counting on him realizing that he didn't actually like her and he would fall madly in love with her instead.

It had work up until a point, Jess had rejoiced when he asked her out but she soon realized that although he denied his love for Evans it was still clearly there.

Lately Jess had become even more worried because James had been distant and this afternoon when Jess had tried to approach him he had ignored her completely. She tried again at dinner and James had been seething although he sat next to her before going and sitting next to Evans and starting that food fight.

Jess knew she was acting like an overprotective girlfriend but she really did like James and didn't want to loose him to a girl she despised.

"Jess you'll never know who I just saw storm out of the Head's Common Room," cried her friend Hannah Milton. Hannah was a nosy brunette who made sure she knew what was happening in everyone's lives

Jessica felt herself brighten, this was good, now she could go comfort James and they would be the hottest couple at Hogwarts yet again.

Jessica willfully got up from her position on the bed and walked towards the door with a wily plan to get her boyfriend back.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James aimlessly walked along the corridors, feeling devastated at what he had said to Lily. Unsure on what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, Lily was walking up and down the corridors trying to find James and tell him about her sudden love for him.

She saw a shadow in the distance, knowing that there would not be anyone awake at this time except James she feebly whispered, "James!"

James turned around and saw her silhouette in the darkness; she had a knack of appearing when he most needed her. He walked over to her and they began to kiss ardently . Unknown to him however, there were two girls in that corridor. He had broken one of their hearts.

Lily Evans stood behind the cupboard and watched as her world shattered into an unfixable mess. She watched James caress Jessica's cheeks.

She broke into silent sobs, her shoulders trembling.

"But I, I love you…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: **I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but I'll post soon to make up for it. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and remember to keep doing it and tell me what you think!

x


	7. Yellow Jellyfish, AGAIN!

**Chapter 7: Yellow Jellyfish, AGAIN!**

Jessica grinned between vigorous kisses, and thought sinisterly that James Potter was hers. She tried to initiate something more than just the innocent kisses they were already sharing.

James shifted away giving her a meaningful glance, he was quite content and wasn't in the mood to take this any further.

Jess pouted, the girl didn't understand body language at all! James sighed, "Jess I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jessica silently nodded and whispered, "Bye." She walked down the corridor, longing to be in James' arms again. Would she never be good enough for him? A single tear slid down her cheek as she made her way back to her dormitory.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James Potter woke up in his dormitory, infuriated with himself. He still regretted his harsh words to Lily.

James was brought up in an aristocratic environment, one in which women were regarded very highly. In James' eyes, what he had done last night was unforgivable and he couldn't live with himself until he had gotten Lily to accept his apology.

He got up, determined to win his Lilykins back. His stomach growled, however he first needed some breakfast!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Good morning Kay! Time for breakfast"

Kay pulled the duvet on top of herself. Lily proceeded to rip the blanket off Kay and open all the windows in the dorm.

"Time to wake up lazy head, everyone's already at breakfast and if you don't hurry we'll be late!"

Kay opened an eye and instead of Claire's brown bob, she saw fiery locks. That got her up. "Lily? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Heads Dorm?"

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to stay in this dorm?"

"Lily, this doesn't have anything to do with last night does it? Because I'm really sorry about it all, and I promise never to meddle again." Kay said solemnly

"It's fine Kay my angel, I'm completely over it," came from a smiling Lily

"So… does you sleeping here have anything to do with a troublemaking Head Boy?" questioned Kay silently.

"Didn't you just promise not to meddle?"

"This isn't meddling per say… it's just one friend asking another friend about her love life."

"Love life?" said Lily in mock outrage, "With Potter!"

"Oh come on Lily, you know he loves you and you love him. Any fool can see that."

"Oh whatever Kay," Lily threw a robe in Kay's direction. "I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right there," mumbled Kay

Lily walked down the staircase in thought, glancing at the Boys' staircase adjacent to her, "Apparently James the fool can't see it," she whispered.

She sat down on a couch in the Common Room, waiting for Kay. She had decided for the second time in two days that she was going to ignore James Potter again. The emotions Lily had felt last night were overwhelming and she had stupidly gone in pursuit of them, only to come out with a broken heart.

Lily had for one fleeting moment, when she had seen James in the corridor, thought that she could apologize he could apologize and they would live happily ever after.

She realized now what a fool she'd been, a guy like James Potter never gave any girl a happily ever after… that was pure wishful thinking on her part. He doted on a different girl every week. Lily grudgingly admitted that he had been with Jess for a while now. Maybe he really was changing.

Of course he wasn't, the bastard didn't give a damn for anyone besides himself and his wretched friends. Lily took that back, his friends were all right she decided. She had a good friendship with each of them.

Sirius was the big brother she never had; he was always there when she needed a laugh. The two had really gotten closer since the beginning of sixth year when his family had disowned him. Lily knowing what it felt like be rejected by a loved one had been there to comfort him.

Although Sirius had left on his own accord, she knew his family had already isolated him greatly. For Sirius the place had become torture and leaving was the only thing the frustrated teenager could do.

Sirius wasn't particularly upset about it but it still had stung to an extent. Ever since then Lily and Sirius had been "apple buddies".

Lily and Remus were often paired as partners and had thus bonded. Lily was also one of the few that knew about Remus' 'furry little problem'. She had figured it out in fifth year when she had kept a diary. Lily really enjoyed astronomy and had kept track of the moons phases. At the end of the year when she was reviewing her diary, she noticed that Remus disappeared on the night of the full moon once a month to visit his 'sick mother'.

Lily had jumped to the conclusion that Remus was a werewolf but she needed to hear it directly from him. When she had confronted him, he had calmly told her that he was indeed a werewolf.

Lily had just given him a look and said, "To think I'd been so worried about your mother!"

She and Remus still laughed at the memory.

Lastly, there was Peter. Lily liked Peter well enough. It was a pitying friendship in some ways but she didn't detest him. He was better than Potter anyhow.

"Lily, BOO!"

Lily looked up to see Kay standing above her, "Took you long enough."

The two walked out of the Common Room laughing together

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kay was walking back from a particularly dreadful Potions class. Her cauldron had started spouting some sort of sulphury gas. Kay hated the class and she only did it because it was a required NEWT if she wanted to become an auror.

Her only consolation was that Lily was there to help her out, as today Lily had saved the day by telling Kay to add the juice of a Sopophorous bean to the mixture. Lily was as Professor Slughorn loved to say, "A dab hand at potions, Lily is!"

Suddenly Kay was pulled into a corridor, she tried to scream but found to her annoyance that her captor's hand was covering her mouth rather firmly. She bit the hand.

"Blimey Smith, was that really necessary?"

Kay looked up to find a pair of bright gray eyes staring intently at her. "Was it really necessary to kidnap me Black?"

"Well actually it was, in interest of green horned apples."

"What are you going on about Black?"

"Lily and James! Come now Smith do you ever listen when I speak?"

"Hmm, what was that Black?"

"SMITH!"

Kay sighed, "What about Lily and Potter?"

"Well I dunno, James has been acting really strange today, and he keeps muttering something along the lines of 'must say sorry'."

"Uh well Lily seems fine, you know her usual cheery self. Maybe your friend's just losing it?" replied Kay nonchalantly

"No, that can't be it," Sirius said, oblivious to Kay's indifference.

"Right well you figure it out Einstein and drop me a line when you do," said Kay turning to leave.

"Who's Einstein? I remember that name." Sirius pondered unaware of Kay's departure. "Oh dear that's James' aunts name, the really scary one!"

He turned to find himself alone in the passageway. He hurried out, "Smith come back! Smith! Apologize! You can't just call me Einstein and leave!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily sat down for lunch; she had been having a blissful 'James Potter free' day. Unfortunately, her luck had just run out.

"Lily, may I sit down next to you?"

"Kay please could you pass me some pumpkin?" said Lily completely ignoring James

"Lily," he poked her

"Kay is it just me or is there an annoying fly buzzing about this place?"

Kay stifled a laugh out of respect for James, "I don't know Lily, I don't see anything," she looked around James.

"Lily you know what fine pretend I'm not here," huffed James, "But listen to me anyway…"

Before he could get any further, Lily motioned to Kay and the two left the Great Hall. Kay sent James an apologetic glance

James Potter was now unbelievably frustrated. He was going to get Lily Josephine Evans to accept his apology no matter what.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The last class of the day was Transfiguration, with dear old "Minnie".

"Good afternoon class, today we're going to be transfiguring pillows into animals. Potter and Black pay attention if you have any intention of passing your NEWTS!"

James and Sirius looked up grinning. "Sorry Professor," they replied, not looking very sorry at all.

"Right the words are _verto bestia. _Follow my wands movement now, that's right Ms. Evans, it's a swish and flick. Left to right Potter not the other way!"

Lily smiled smugly; James and Sirius usually outshone her in Transfiguration.

Lily swished and flicked and voila, "_Verto bestia_…" there stood a snowy owl in front of Lily.

"How do you do that?" asked an amazed Kay

"Here let me help you," Lily guided Kay's wands movement.

Kay tried it and thankfully it worked. Kay stood back to examine the lizard she had just created. "It's beautiful," Kay said smiling, "don't you think?"

Sirius gasped, "Smith you traitor!"

"Uh sorry, what?" asked a perplexed Kay

"Your animal, it's, it's… a reptile!" cried a melodramatic Sirius

"Thank you for that Black, I feel so enlightened"

"Don't you understand? It's treachery I tell you!"

"Do elaborate Black?"

"Come now Smith, are you that dumb?"

"Apparently so," said Kay smiling cynically. The two of them had managed to get the whole class' attention.

"Well then in simpleton language, what animal represents Slytherin?"

"A snake?"

"Well done Smith, you're brighter than you seem!" Sirius clapped in feigned surprise. "See the connection yet?"

"Nope"

"Merlin Smith! Well to spell it right out, a snake is a reptile and so is a lizard… so therefore your fraternizing with the enemy!"

"It's just a lizard Black, calm down!"

"I won't!" Sirius reached out to grab Kay's lizard, James stuck his hand out to try and stop Sirius, Kay screamed and McGonagall walked back into the classroom

"Potter, Black, Smith what is the meaning of this?" inquired a stern Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor Black has lost his mind?"

"Thank you Ms. Smith but I think the larger majority is already aware of this," the class laughed and Sirius pouted.

"Professor I-"

"Hush Black, Ms. Evans," Lily looked up in surprise, "Would you care to enlighten me on the current situation in this classroom?"

"Uh well, you see professor, Kay transfigured her pillow into a lizard and then – Sirius said something about her being a traitor and he tried to kill her lizard. So then Potter – I'm not too sure what Potter was doing."

McGonagall peered at Sirius, "Is this true Mr. Black?"

"Absolutely Professor, I love my house and will not stand anybody insulting it. Hypocrites like Kay Smith should be burned or, an even worse fate, be transferred to Slytherin!" Sirius fell to the floor clutching his heart in pain.

"Black and Potter my office now! The rest of you are dismissed!"

James and Sirius walked over to Professor McGonagall's office and sat down. Sirius was feeling extremely passionate while James was dreading Lily's reaction; he knew she'd blame it on him somehow.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter I am extremely disappointed in you! Both of you will stay until you've mastered the spell and written a two foot essay on When Logic Gets Out of Hand'."

"Professor I didn't do anything though!"

"Of course you did Mr. Potter."

"But I have a Prefect—."

"Leave the finished essays on my table and the two of you will demonstrate the spell done correctly tomorrow."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Done, now I can go to the prefect meeting. If I hurry I can be there just in time."

"Why are you so eager?"

"I don't want Lily to be any angrier with me."

"Take flowers then, all girls love flowers."

"Great idea, where will I get flowers though?"

"You're a wizard bright spark! Let me do it," Sirius muttered an incantation under his breath and then gasped.

James turned to look at himself in the mirror, "Sirius you idiot!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily was pacing, up and down, down and up.

"Lily?" Lily looked up to find the inquisitive face of a fifth year.

"Yes dear?"

"Well , who are we waiting for? You see I have so much homework to do and if we don't start soon I'll be up all night."

"Well you see I would start but the member missing is our delightful Head Boy," she responded exasperatedly. They waited a few more minutes and then Lily made up her mind, "Right good evening everyone, If you could all quickly fill in which evenings you're free for patrol and your – actually _I'll_ work out the patrol timetable. You all have to patrol twice a week, any questions?"

"Lily…" stuttered a third year

"Yes Shacklebot?"

"Why is there a…. a… a…"

"A what?" asked Lily impatiently

"A, a yellow jellyfish!"

"Someone take Shaklebot to Madam Pomfery."

"Lily look behind you," said an awestruck Remus

Lily turned… "AAAAAAAAHHH!"

There standing in front of her was a human-sized yellow jellyfish with some sort of cushioning around the body. It was exactly as Lily had pictured it as a child, it was even carrying the wilting bouquet of petunias!

"Lily, I'm sorry I'm late!" It tried to present Lily the petunias

"_Conjunctivitis_"

The Jellyfishes eyes contracted and he reached out trying to find Lily

"Get away from me! I ate all my vegetables at dinner tonight!!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: **Well there you are my lovlies! A nice long chapter! Enjoy it :-)

Thank you to everyone that reviewed last time and remember to do it again!

Love ya x


	8. Please Listen To Me

**AN:** Oh my gosh it's been like two months! I'm so sorry but I promise I will try to be quick with my updates now. I hope that I still have a few readers left. So those of you that are left enjoy Chapter 8 and tell me what you think!!

**Chapter 8: Please Listen To Me**

_Lily turned… "AAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_There standing in front of her was a human-sized yellow jellyfish with some sort of cushioning around the body. It was exactly as Lily had pictured it as a child; it was even carrying the wilting bouquet of petunias!_

"_Lily, I'm sorry I'm late!" It tried to present Lily the petunias _

"_Conjunctivitis!" _

_The Jellyfish's eyes contracted and he reached out trying to find Lily_

"_Get away from me! I ate all my vegetables at dinner tonight!!"_

"Lily!" cried Remus

"Remus help me, please Merlin someone save me!" Lily was in hysterics.

"Lily, I think it's James…"

"James?" Lily glanced up and oddly enough, she saw markings around the jellyfish's shuteyes that resembled glasses, "JAMES POTTER YOU BASTARD!"

"Lilllllllllllllllllllly pleeeeeeease heeeeeeeelp meeeeeee"

"_Figere!"_

James transfigured back into his normal form and sheepishly tried to hand Lily the bouquet of flowers. Lily glanced at him as if to say 'are you being serious?'

"Lily I can explain."

"Right, everyone I think that's all for this evening. I'll see you all next Tuesday. I'll hand out the patrol schedules tomorrow so patrolling starts from tomorrow. Good night."

"Wait I want to say something," cried a desperate James

"As I said you're dismissed," Lily said ignoring James

The prefects were confused and frankly frustrated by the behavior of their so-called "mature" Head Girl and Boy. "Oh just leave!" said a defeated James

The prefects got up and left, giving James and Lily "grow up" looks. This left Lily and James behind. Lily gathered her papers and turned to leave the room.

"Lily please listen, I was trying to make it up to you!"

"By being an hour late? Or was it the part where you scared me to death?"

"Lily please… I can explain…"

"I'm sure you can Potter, and I think the walls would appreciate listening to the whole story… if you would excuse me good night" Lily promptly left the room shutting the door behind her.

James didn't know what to do. Gone was James Potter, woman extraordinaire, who would suavely win his woman back. Right now he didn't know what the hell to do and Lily, he was convinced, wasn't a normal woman… she was more like the devil in disguise ready to shatter James' pride into a million pieces.

So he did the only thing he could of right now, he ran after her. "Lily, Lily!"

James skidded along the hallways trying to bump into her. And he did, he bumped right into her and the two fell down a staircase and onto the dark stone floor of the third floor.

Lily got up and turned to look at James with a glare, "You idiot! Please can you just stay out of my way? That way maybe I could get to the common room in one piece every now and then." She got up and turned to leave. Oops… She had no clue as to where she was. Well that didn't matter, she would walk around for years searching for the common room but she would never stoop to asking James Potter for help. Confidently she turned and walked into a wall. With a disgruntled sigh, Lily carried on feeling her away across the wall and stumbled into a knight.

Ouch that must hurt thought James, he chuckled quietly. Lily heard it and turned around angrily forgetting that she couldn't see anything and blindly reached out for James. She managed to grab him but at same time, she tripped and let out a screech. Coincidently Mrs. Norris walked past them and her malicious eyes were ready to betray them to Filch. She let out a soft purr.

"Oh shit," Lily quickly reconsidered her decision not to ask James for help – he was after all a marauder, "Potter can you get us out of here?"

"Only if you promise to hear my side of the story"

"Sure Potter whatever, just please get us out of here!"

"The lady gets what the lady wants," he pulled her behind her tapestry and pulled her close. Lily felt quite uncomfortable but strangely it felt right and this scared her so she did what seemed obvious – she pulled away. James wasn't having it though and he held her tight breathing in her scent. Lily stopped trying to resist his grip, she felt a sense of protection wash over her, and oddly when James did finally let go she didn't want him to leave her. She wanted to feel safe and loved again.

"Lily its safe," whispered James. He looked into what were probably her striking green eyes and he guessed that they were filled with outrage at James. He was wrong, terribly wrong. Lily's eyes were filled with love and a tenderness that she didn't know she possessed. She felt his gaze on her and she looked away, scared that he might feel the depth of her emotions.

"We should go back now," she whispered.

Slowly the two of them walked back to the common room with James leading the way. As soon as they got to their dorm, Lily told James goodnight and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Lily wait!"

Lily wearily turned back towards James, "What?" she asked bluntly

"You promised you would hear my story."

Oh that stupid story, Lily didn't particularly care about it very much. All she wanted right now was to get away from Potter and have a nice dreamless sleep, "Potter maybe some other time, I'm really tired."

"Lily please, I can't sleep till you've forgiven me."

"I forgive you, good night" Lily walked into her room and heard the door click.

James collapsed on a sofa, it was actually quite an amusing story if Lily had stopped to listen……….

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_Done, now I can go to the prefect meeting. If I hurry I can be there just in time."_

"_Why you so eager?"_

"_I don't want Lily to be any angrier with me."_

"_Take flowers then, all girls love flowers."_

"_Great idea, where will I get flowers though?"_

"_You're a wizard bright spark! Let me do it," Sirius muttered an incantation under his breath and then gasped._

_James turned to look at himself in the mirror, "Sirius you idiot!" he looked in the mirror again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating – he wasn't, "You idiot!"_

"_I'm so sorry…" Sirius was in hysterics, "I guess I must have been practicing the spell for too long." He burst into uncontrollable laughter again._

"_FIX IT!"_

"_I… I… I'll fix it," he managed to gasp out._

_He turned towards James and before he said the incantation, he wilily asked, "Do you mind if I take a photo of you… for the grandkids you know," and before James could answer there was a bright flash._

"_SIRIUS!" roared an infuriated James, "When you change me back you are so dead"_

"_Dead… I don't like the sound of that… Hmm I don't think I'll change you back then," Smiling he stowed his wand back into his robes_

"_Oh fine, you'll mess it up anyway." James turned to reach for his wand but found that he couldn't grip it properly because, realization dawned on his face, he was a jellyfish with many slippery arms. "Dammit!" He stumbled around trying to get his wand, He couldn't, "Sirius, if you don't change me back now I will come and give you a lovely slippery hug." He smiled sweetly._

"_You play dirty Potter, alright I'll change you." Sirius grabbed his Transfiguration textbook and muttered, "_verto pulvinus_"_

_James felt himself swell up and suddenly he felt quite padded. He could no longer down at himself to see what he looked like there was too much "stuffing" in the way. He looked in the mirror fearing the worst… his fears were confirmed. _

"_SIRRRRRIIIIIIIIUS!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A PILLOWFISH!"_

"_Well actually it's more like a pregnant jellyfish."_

"_Sirius you idiot how am I going to explain this to Lily? I'm already late!"_

"_Tell her Aunt Einstein sent you a yellow jellyfish suit as an early Christmas present and you promised to wear it?"_

"_What idiot would believe that?"_

"_Oh I've got one! You met Voldemort in the hallway and he transformed you into a yellow jellyfish?"_

"_Much better Sirius"_

"_Oh I've got the best one! You were kissing Jessica and she has an oral disease that you didn't know about and now you've turned into what she really is… a foul jellyfish!"_

"_Sirius, she's my girlfriend!"_

"_Because you can't have Lily."_

"_You know what I'm leaving and I'll tell Lily what really happened so she can come and crucify you."_

"_No! James she'll murder me!"_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Precisely a week had passed since that day and Lily had skillfully avoided James. Everyone knew she was avoiding him, the group had given up on trying to reconcile their differences, and things had slowly settled back into the slow lull of Hogwarts life.

It was Tuesday again and Lily could no longer avoid James. She walked into the Prefect meeting hoping that James would be late again or, if fate was on her side, he would miss the whole thing. So she was extremely surprised to find him sitting and waiting expectantly for her.

James had done a lot of thinking over that week and he had decided that he wanted to be Lily's friend and nothing. He had Jessica, she was a good girlfriend to him, and he had been an awful boyfriend to her lately. He promised he would make it up to her over Christmas Break.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering if you understood what some of this stuff meant? I'm so confused"

Lily looked at the piece of paper James was pointing to; he was doing paperwork! "Uh yeah sure you just have to fill out the requirements there and describe any problems there," she pointed to a blank space on the parchment.

"Thanks Lily, I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up to date with Heads duties but I think I've caught up," he motioned towards a wad of paper on the desk.

Lily was flabbergasted. She didn't understand what James was doing but she hoped he didn't stop.

The prefects started to arrive and the meeting went without a hitch. Everyone felt a change in atmosphere around the two Heads but no one knew what had changed. The meeting ended and the prefects left the room.

"Lily I know that…" "James I'm so glad…," they said at the same time.

"You go first," they said together

"Okay well…" together again

"Ha ha ha Lily you go," said a smiling James

"Well, I'm really happy about this sudden change in your behavior Potter and well I hope it stays this way," Lily was surprised at her words, was she complimenting the boy who had plagued her for the past seven years.

"It will Lily, I promise. I'm tired of fighting with you all the time and I really hope we can be friends now?"

Friends. Friends with Potter. Friends with James Potter. Friends with… James.

"I think that can be arranged," grinned Lily

The two of them strolled back to their common room and Lily started walking towards her room, then stopped. "Goodnight… James." She into her room and before she shut the door she heard a shriek. She stuck her head out to find Jessica and James wrapped in a hug. She felt her heart drop. Oh god, this was going to be a long night…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Chapter 8! Yippeeeeeee!!! Haha I'm sure I'll write the next chapter soon. Hopefully by like tomorrow or the next day? I dunno… Anyway, review and tell me what you think!

x


	9. Merry Christmas Sherlock

**Chapter 9: Merry Christmas Sherlock**

Lily woke you the next morning with last night fresh in her mind. She was excited about the "peace treaty" that she and James had established. She sat down on the couch in the middle of the common room and stared at the fire place.

So much had changed in one night. She and James Potter were no longer enemies of the highest order. They were… friends? It was all still a bit much for Lily and she was still trying to overcome not hating James Potter. Did she really hate him though? The more she thought about it the more she realized she never had hated him, not properly anyway.

She hated tuna fish, she hated red apples, she hated trashy romance novels, she hated people who weren't true to themselves and most recent to make her exclusive hate list was Jessica Roberts but she didn't James. Despised maybe, even strongly disliked, but not hate.

Lily's mind fluttered back to Jessica, the newest addition on her list. Jessica had never done anything to provoke her but she annoyed Lily with her pettiness. She was shallow and insecure and Lily hated those qualities in a person. And she's going out with James… whispered her slightly rebellious side. She's not good enough for him, he deserves someone beautiful inside and out.

Lily brushed aside the thought. She and James weren't even friends yet, who was she to choose what was right and what was wrong for him. But she couldn't deny that she had been uncomfortable last night seeing the two together.

Lily, mesmerized in her thoughts, didn't notice the mop of chestnut that was now sitting next to her. "Morning Lils," came from a yawning James.

"Oh hey Potter"

"It's James remember?" he said smiling

"Oh yeah right; Sorry I forgot," she replied sheepishly, saying his first name was giving her a hard time. He had been Potter for too long and for him suddenly to become James would take some time. "So… James, you sleep well?"

"Nah, there was too much junk lying on my bed and I couldn't be bothered to clean it up."

The two laughed comfortably together. It felt so natural thought James – to be sitting there laughing with Lily.

"I'm glad we're friends Lily."

"Me too Pot- I mean James."

James got up on impulse and turned to give Lily a hug. Lily was taken by surprised and cautiously wrapped her arms around him

But before James could get too comfortable there was a knock on the door.

Lily let go quickly, "Come in"

It was Nick Sullivan, Lily's forgotten boyfriend. "Hey Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to breakfast with me? I haven't spoken to you in ages!"

Lily glanced at James, "I… Yeah sure I'm coming. Bye Pot- James."

"Bye Lily" he mumbled glancing at her retreating form wistfully.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A month had passed since that night in the common room and Lily and James were slowly becoming good friends. Lily even gave him hugs occasionally! Everyone had been relieved in the change of attitude between the two, it had made the school a happier place for everyone, except for four people – Nicholas Sullivan, Jessica Roberts, Sirius Black and Kay Smith.

The first two were for obvious reasons. Nicholas Sullivan knew about James' infatuation with Lily and he hadn't worried about it until now. Since Lily became friends with James, they had been on good terms and screaming matches in the hallways were no longer heard.

This scared Nick because he had always thought of James as competition. Both of them played Quidditch and both of them had romantically been linked to many girls. Nick went out of his way to make sure Lily had very little contact with James during the day. He escorted her to all meals and to all her classes. He was confident that they were having very little contact.

Jessica wasn't happy for similar reasons. She was aware of her boyfriend's long standing infatuation with Evans and she was acutely aware that Lily Evans was incredibly beautiful. She followed a similar tactic to Nick and spent all her free time with James.

Lastly, there was the odd case of Kay Smith and Sirius Black. Why weren't they happy for their friends? Two simple reasons… Remus Lupin and an annoying bet. Kay regretted ever making that bet and she knew that she didn't have 100 galleons to give to Remus.

She had been pondering over the bet for a while now and had come up with a ghastly solution. She had to ask for Sirius, grimace, Black's, groan, help.

She approached him that afternoon, "Black we need to talk…"

"I refuse to till you apologize for calling me Einstein"

"That was three months ago!" said a startled Kay

"I don't forget things easily Smith," Sirius said smugly

"But… being Einstein is a good thing…" said a bemused Kay

"If you like strange old ladies with feathery hats and hairy moles then yes it is but I have an aversion towards such so please apologize," Sirius retorted

"Big hairy… what the hell are you… never mind, I'm sorry for calling you Einstein Black." said a laughing Kay who was utterly confused by Sirius' antics.

"I forgive, just don't do it again 'kay?"

"Haha alright Black. Anyway I didn't come for a chat I have some business to discuss with you."

"Business you say? Hmm, take a seat Smith. Would you like a glass of champagne?" Sirius asked, he had watched some muggle spy movies over the summer.

"Whatever Black, I don't have time for this. I have to meet Lily soon," Kay looked around impatiently. "Right Black I don't know if you remember the bet that we made at the beginning of the year?"

"Of course I do! It's the one that'll make me 100 galleons richer," Sirius grinned gleefully.

"Don't be too sure of that Black."

Sirius was surprised, "Why not?"

"It's a week till Christmas Break and they're bound to get together before it."

"Oh shit you're right!"

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the problem. If you think of a solution drop me a line."

"Drop you a line? Like a ladder? Or should I draw a line and cut it out and drop it in your lap? You are so confusing Smith! What do you mean?"

"Figure it out Sherlock"

"Sherlock… whose…. Smith! First you call me Einstein then Sherlock! How much more can you insult me! I hate my Uncle Sherlock! Smith get back here right now! This instant! Smith! SMITH!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily sighed, it had been a long day, History of Magic was dragging on and on and on and on and… you get the point. She let out another audible sigh. Suddenly a paper airplane hit her back and startled her. She turned and leaned down to pick it up. She looked around to see who it was from. It was from a chestnut haired boy that was urging her to unfold the plane.

Lily laughed quietly and unfolded the plane to find a note scrawled in James's untidy hand,

_Lily,_

_Gosh I am so bored. Binns needs to get a life…_

_Anyways, I what have you got planned for Christmas __Break? Going any exciting place?_

_Luv James_

Lily quickly scrawled a note back:

_**James,**_

_**My dear friend, Binns can't get a life... he's a ghost! **_

_**I'm going home; I'll have Christmas lunch at home and then go to Kay's to spend the rest of Christmas Break there and you?**_

_**­-Lily**_

Lily picked up the piece of paper and threw it in James' general direction. With the reaction of a seeker he grabbed it quickly and scrawled back another note. He threw it to Lily again but unluckily Sirius managed to intercept it. Lily threw him a scathing glance and whispered, "Give me the note Black!"

Sirius grinned but ignored Lily's demand. He frowned at the piece of paper, James and Lily were getting closer. Damn it, that really wasn't good! He quickly wroite something down the piece of paper and passed it to Lily.

Lily angrily snatched it from him. James had written:

_I'm spending it with my mom and the other Marauders._

_I'll see you at Kay's then, my mom and Mrs. Smith always have a lunch together the day after Christmas. Nice one about Binns by the way :-)_

Then Sirius had gone on to write:

**Prongsie, we can't go to the lunch… it's that time of the month… And I didn't know you had it in you to make fun of a teacher Lily!**

Lily looked at the note in confusion, 'that time of the month?' Then she realized that he must be talking about Remus.

_**I'm perfectly capable of making fun of a teacher Black, you just haven't ever seen that side of me…**_

_**And btw… It's only 'that time of the month' a week after Christmas.**_

Lily threw the note at Sirius. He picked it up and read it, his face incredulous. Before he could reply the bell rang and Lily swiftly gathered her stuff and left.

Sirius grabbed onto her bag and pulled her. Lily screamed, "Sirius! I'm going to be late!"

Sirius gave her a look, "It's lunch."

Lily was taken by surprise… "Oh, oh yeah."

Sirius carried on while he had Lily quiet, "So how do you know about Remus."

"He told me," she retorted

"Oh," It was Sirius' turn to be surprised. He continued threateningly, "You better not have told anyone," he said sternly

"Yes General!" Lily said saluting him.

"You are one queer one," Sirius said with a laugh, "You enjoy your queerness while I enjoy lunch!" He said, a ravenous look in his eye.

Lily was left, utterly confused, and laughing softly she gathered her bags.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Turn down your freakish music, you freak!" screamed Petunia

Lily sighed and walked to her radio to turn down the volume. This was why she missed Hogwarts so much, at least she wasn't a 'freak' there.

It didn't hurt her that much anymore but there was still a part, an irrational part, of her that longed for her sisters love. They had been best friends till Lily left for Hogwarts and since then the gap between them widened with each year till it was an ocean, too far for Lily to swim. So she had succumbed to the realization that she and Petunia were no longer friends, they had no tie to each other except that of blood. Petunia even tried to deny this relation and was doing all she could to change it.

Petunia didn't want to be an Evans anymore… she wanted to be a Dursely. lily grimaced, what she saw in that Vernon boy Lily couldn't comprehend. He was ugly and was the rudest boy alive, nothing like James Lily thought.

She mentally smacked herself. She convinced herself that even she couldn't deny that James was particularly handsome. As for the rudeness point, well she grudgingly admitted that James had grown up since their agreement to be friends.

"Lily come down hunny, dinner's ready!" screamed Sara Potter

Lily walked down the stairs, this was going to be interesting… Vernon was coming over for supper.

She entered the Dinning Room and felt her mother's cautious glance on her. She had promised to behave and Lily knew that if she wasn't the caricature of courtesy she wouldn't be able to go to Kay's the day after tomorrow.

"Evening Vernon," she civilly stated

Vernon Dursely sent a condescending look her way and grunted. lily opened her mouth to retort but then caught her mother's eye and refrained. Instead she let out a sigh, it was going to be a long night.

"So Vernon, what is it that you do again?" Zach Evans asked amiably.

"I work at a drill factory." Vernon managed to gasp out, his mouth full Sara Evans' lasagna.

Lily looked away in distaste. Weren't table manners supposed to constitute as very important in muggle society?

"Oh don't be modest sweetheart," Petunia practically screeched, "He's the manager of one of their major departments." Petunia said, her eyes alight, as though she were showing off a racehorse.

Lily grinned, she slyly asked, "Sorry Vernon, but doesn't your father own Grunnings?"

Vernon looked affronted that Lily had spoken to him. Petunia hissed, "You freak, just shut up!"

Lily inwardly groaned and stared at her pasta, and slowly chewed her pasta; Her mouth yearning to bite Petunia, but this would have to do.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James felt a drop on his face, he hazily opened his eyes… only to find a torrent of water on him.

"It's Christmas! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed an ecstatic Sirius. "Presents, presents!" he said as he danced around the room.

"Sirius calm yourself down! You know we can't open presents till we get to Kay's house."

"Smith?" Sirius asked puzzled, "What about Smith?" This was the first Christmas Sirius was spending with James and his mom. He had opted to stay at school last Christmas.

"We go to her house for Christmas Dinner every year and we all gather around the tree to give each other presents."

Sirius look appalled, "So I have to wait the whole day before I can open my presents?"

James chuckled, "That's about right mate."

"Noooooo!" yelled a distraught Sirius.

"You'll survive, anyway Jessica is coming over for lunch so that should be fun."

Sirius sent James a glare, "Oh yes! I love spending Christmas with Jessica Roberts! Thanks Prongs, you know how I feel about her!" and with a pout he stomped out of the room.

James hit his head against the wall, and then grudgingly went to find Sirius.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Ding dong_

Nibbles ran to open the door to find Jessica staring at him. Without even saying thank you, Jessica stepped into the house. Mrs. Potter looked up to see her sons' girlfriend.

"Hello, you must be Jessica?" she said pleasantly

"Uh yeah, hey… Ivanna right?" then without waiting for an answer she carried on, "Where's James?"

At that moment James walked down the stairs, "Jamie!" screeched Jessica, without giving Ivanna another glance.

Sirius walked out of the kitchen, he gave Jessica a look of pure venom and then he sent Mrs. Potter an apologetic look.

"No need to worry my boy, James will realize that she's not right for him soon enough."

Sirius sighed, "I hope he realizes it soon."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jessica collapsed onto James's bed and analyzed her surroundings. James had a massive window that overlooked the Potter estate but more importantly, in Jessica's eyes anyway, next to the window was the biggest bed Jessica had ever seen. A bed that fueled her imagination greatly.

Jess turned to find James' arms wrapped around her waist.

"Merry Christmas angel," he whispered softly into her ear.

Jessica grinned and turned around and gave James a kiss. He slowly kissed back and they fell onto the couch together. James smiled; this was the life.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily walked into Kay's house, only to find Mrs. Smith in a flurry. "Lily, thank god you're here! Do you think you could stir the gravy for me." Lily laughed and started stirring the mixture.

She sniffed the air; something didn't smell right, "Elizabeth? Is there anything in the oven?"

"The oven? No no- Oh Merlin, the potatoes! Kay! Kay! Get the potatoes out of the oven."

Kay ran down the stairs to help her frantic mother, she ran straight to oven and retrieved the now black potatoes. As she turned around she caught sight of Lily and screeched.

"Lils!" She said as she ran towards Lily, dropping the tray of potatoes. Elizabeth was accustomed to her daughter's carelessness and muttered a spell under her breath to slow down the potatoes.

"Kay! Could you try to be more careful?" she reprimanded.

"But you didn't tell me Lily was here," Kay cried.

"Oh go up and get ready you two," Elizabeth said running her hands through her brown hair, her blue eyes sparkling. "It's not as though you'll be much help here at any rate."

"Come on Lily!"

The two of them slowly climbed up to Kay's room and Lily sat herself down on a cushion.

"How was Christmas?" Kay asked worried

"It was alright," Lily said sadly then suddenly perked up, "You should have seen Vernon though!" Lily went on to describe how nauseating he was. It had Kay spluttering with laughter.

Finally after both girls had managed to control their hysterics Kay asked curiously "So what are you wearing?"

"Jeans and something…" Lily replied nonchalantly

"Jeans?" Kay said looking scandalized

"Um yeah…" Lily replied, very confused

"You do know that this is a formal affair?"

Lily gulped, "For- formal?" she stuttered

"Yup…" Kay said with excitement

"Oh my god," Lily stopped and said the five words she never thought she would ever say, "I have nothing to wear!"

Kay laughed, "Well I do have this dress…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily walked down the stairs with Kay next to her; she was having difficulty breathing. Partly because of the dress and partly due to nervousness.

Oh shit, she thought, and tried to turn around and walk back to the bathroom. Kay looked at her and whispered, "No you don't. Do you realize how long it took me to find that dress for you?"

Lily cringed and let herself be pulled down into the elaborate guest room. The Potter family had just arrived with the Marauders.

James looked up and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Lily was, in that second, the pinnacle of perfection. She looked breathtaking in a dark red dress. The soft fabric fluttered as she walked and James felt as though every time the fabric moved his heart gave a lurch.

"Prongs, you're drooling," whispered Peter. Sirius and Remus laughed while James looked away in embarrassment.

"Lily, I'd like you to meet Ivanna Potter," said an enthusiastic Elizabeth Smith

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Potter," Lily said cheerily.

"Oh do call me Ivanna!" Lily bent down to give Ivanna a hug, "My you really are as beautiful as James said." Lily and James both looked away, their faces red. While everyone at the table laughed. Ivanna couldn't help but think that she was so much better than Jessica was.

"Well I guess now we eat!" said Elizabeth.

Tony Smith hungrily added, "Finally!"

"Amen to that!" agreed the four other boys.

Soon everyone was well into their meals and there was only small talk between the group. Once all the plated had been wiped clean all the adults picked up their glasses of wine and left the six teenagers.

"So is it time to swap presents yet?" Sirius asked impatiently

James turned to look at Kay who nodded with a giggle, "Yes Sirius. it's time for presents."

Sirius grinned evilly; he had a plan worked out now. It was after all after Christmas break and if he got them together he would be 100 galleons richer. He rubbed his hands with glee.

The group made their way to a Christmas tree and sat down in a circle. "Okay I'll go first." Sirius demanded.

Everyone handed over their presents to Sirius and he ripped them open. And so they went around the circle till only Remus and Lily were left. Sirius handed remus his present and then said, "Moony I don't think you should open this present in front of Lily she may have a fit."

Lily sent Sirius a glare and asked, "It's something illegal isn't it?" she demanded

"Nope," Sirius grinned, "It's got to do with something much worse. It's got to do with… BUGS!"

Lily squealed, "Get it out! Get it out!!"

The four boys turned to leave the room and Kay sent Lily a pleading look. "Go on Kay, I really don't mind." she said kindly.

Lily settled herself in front a windowpane while waiting for her friends to come back, She glanced wistfully over the yard, it was so beautiful. The roses always struck Lily, since they were magical Kay's garden had a rose in every colour imaginable.

Lily suddenly felt a pair of string arms around her. "Merry Christmas Lily," James whispered in her ear.

Lily quietly replied, "Merry Christmas James"

James turned Lily to face him; Lily felt her cheeks go red at the thought of being this close to him. "I wanted to be the first to give you're present," he whispered.

Lily looked at him, her eyes shining, she took the silver package he had given her and carefully opened it. She opened the box to find a pendent inside. It was a garnet fashioned into a flower. Lily turned it over to read the inscription on the back. It said:

_A peace offering._

Lily smiled, "Could you put it on for me?" he asked.

James nodded as Lily turned around and lifted her hair. James exhaled sharply; her hair always had an inexplicable effect on him. He fastened the necklace and turned her around to face him once more, "Beautiful," he muttered.

Lily blushed as she realized that he wasn't talking about the necklace. "Thank you," she whispered softly. Before Lily had time to consider what she was doing her lips were on James'.

She felt him moan as she ran her hands through his hair. His tongue entered her mouth and the two fell onto the couch. Passion being the only thing left in either of them.

Suddenly Lily realized what she was doing; she was kissing James Potter. James graoned as Lily stopped moving underneath him, "Lily" he moaned.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: **Well here's chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed! It was extra long to make up for not updating! Okay I need to know something very important... Should I finish this story in the next chapter or so or should I carry on? It's all up to you! So review and let me know because if there isn't much of a response I'll have to stop...

Anyways, the other thing is I have another one shot out called **1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a war.** It's a quite amusing in my opinion so check that out too!

Review!

x


	10. Chocolate Chip and Rocky Road

**AN: **Hello there! Yes I know it's been ages and I promise to update faster (more reviews help!) and I know I've said that a lot but I've been really busy lately. I promise to make an effort if you promise to review.

Enjoy Chapter 10!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 10: Rocky Road and Chocolate Chip**

_He fastened the necklace and turned her around to face him once more, "Beautiful," he muttered._

_Lily blushed as she realized that he wasn't talking about the necklace. "Thank you," she whispered softly. Before Lily had time to consider what she was doing her lips were on James'. _

_She felt him moan as she ran her hands through his hair. His tongue entered her mouth and the two fell onto the couch. Passion being the only thing left in either of them. _

_Suddenly Lily realized what she was doing; she was kissing James Potter. James groaned as Lily stopped moving underneath him, "Lily" he moaned._

Lily looked up into his hazel eyes and murmured, "This isn't right"

James sat up and looked at her, "I guess it isn't," he paused and added with a smirk, "It sure was good though." With that, he leaned towards Lily again.

Lily melted against him and the two continued the heady affair. Realizing the wrongness of what she was doing again. "James… we can't. You have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend."

James sighed and said, "You're right. I'm sorry Lily." He got up and held out a hand to help her up from the couch. She declined and got up herself. "I hope this isn't going to affect our friendship?" he asked tentatively as she smoothed out her dress.

Lily replied coldly, "Of course we are. I'm not feeling too great; please tell Kay that I've gone back to my room."

With that Lily walked off towards her room, silently cursing everything on earth. While James watched her retreating form wondering why life was so hard.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily sunk into her bed with relief. She was partly angry and partly disappointed. She was angry because she couldn't believe that she had cheated on Nick and she was disappointed because James had let go so easily. A large portion of her had wanted him to fight. To say that it didn't matter as long as they were together, but he hadn't.

Lily couldn't understand why; surely he knew that what had just happened between them wasn't normal. At least it wasn't to her… the kiss had been electric and she had felt that spark of magic she had always dreamt about.

As a child, she had loved fairytales and like any other girl she wanted to be whisked off into a utopia with her prince charming. She craved that tingly feeling you got in your toes, the fluttering of your heart and… _Slow down Lily _her common sense said harshly. And it was right, she had barely kissed the boy for 2 minutes. Her more rebellious side whispered **if you felt all that in barely two minutes, imagine what more would be.**

"Oh my word!" Lily screamed in frustration, "Why am I having a conversation in my head? Why am I speaking to myself?"

She sunk her head into the pillow and let out one last scream. She then sighed and looked around the room, her red dress was draped across a chair and her shoes were strewn across the wooden floor. She gazed up at the large fluorescent light above her head and snuggled into the pink duvet. With one last sigh, she drifted into a world of damsels, knights and true love.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sirius' present had had nothing to do with bugs. It was a ploy to leave Lily and James alone and it had worked. Instead of a bug oriented present it had been a book called _6600 Ways to Eat Cheese. _Kay realizing that Sirius was up to something as soon as Remus opened his present and James was no longer present she hurried back with the other two hot on her heels.

When they had walked back she had found a ruffled James lying on the couch with very red cheeks. She looked around for Lily who was missing. Sirius had a worried look on his face as he asked cautiously, "Where's Lily?"

James looked up, his face thoughtful, "Oh she wasn't feeling well. She went up to her room."

Sirius cautiously asked, "So did you two er… do anything while we were gone?"

"Oh you know the usual: we talked a bit, I gave her her Christmas present and we made out on the couch," he replied nonchalantly

"YOU MADE OUT?!?!" screeched the other three.

"Yeah, then we decided that we were gonna be good model citizens and we stopped. Then Lily walked out and left me lying here. Now we might not even be friends anymore, aren't I wonderful?" James said

Kay began to jump up and down making triumphant gestures while a distraught Sirius asked, "So your- your not a couple?"

"A couple? Merlin no! I've got a girlfriend you dolt!"

"Not a very good one" James gave Sirius a threatening look but Sirius being unaware as usual continued, "You and Apple would make such a good couple though, you could have all those horned green apples and I would be godfather and we'd all live happily ever after!"

James gave him a pitying look, "As much as I hate to crush your dreams, Lily and I are just friends. We're both involved with other people and I for one am in love with Jessica"

"Oh don't talk rubbish! You aren't in love with the skank"

"Sirius" James said quietly, "I don't insult her. You don't even know her."

"I know enough to say that she's keeping you from the best thing in your life!" Sirius said brashly. Kay and Remus stood awkwardly watching the two friends fight. They had no idea what to do because James and Sirius hardly ever fought.

Before they had time to react Mrs. Potter entered the room smiling, "Sirius, Remus and James we're going home now. Say thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Smith for the lovely dinner." Mrs. Potter turned to look at the group who were sitting quietly. "Uh I'll be back in a minute." She abruptly left the room.

Sirius and James looked at each other. "I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

"It's not your fault," they said together again.

"Well, I guess we should go thank your parents Kay. Say bye to Lily for me," James said

"Yeah me too," Sirius said

The four teenagers said goodbye to each other and they departed. Kay walked up to her room. She and Lily were going to have a long talk tomorrow.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Morning Lily!" Kay said enthusiastically

Lily groaned, "Why the hell are you so sunshiny happy? It's the last day of Christmas break and I have to go home today to Petunia and her pig."

"What?" asked a surprised Kay, "You're staying here for the whole of Christmas break"

"Not anymore, I got an owl from my mom this morning," Lily pulled out a piece of parchment, "Vernon's whole family is coming for dinner and she wants me there."

"Will you at least come to Diagon Alley with me?"

"Yeah, I need to refill my potions kit. I'll apparate home from there"

"So Lily," Kay said cautiously, "What happened with James last night?"

"Nothing really, he gave me a really nice necklace and that's about it," Lily said solemnly. "I'm going to go change see you downstairs for breakfast."

Kay fell backwards into the pink bed. She was exasperated with Lily. Then again, if Lily didn't want to talk about it meant that she wanted to forget about it that meant that she and James wouldn't be a couple soon, which was a good thing for Kay. A very very good thing indeed.

Lily walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed into a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. She opened her jewelry box and saw the necklace James had given her. Should she wear it or not? It was beautiful and it went with her sweater. But, what sort of signals would it give James.

Lily sank down unto the white tiled floor and looked up at the steamy mirror. Why was she analyzing things so much? Why was it always so complicated with James? Why was she having conversations in her head again?

"I'm going to wear it. Stuff him!" she said loudly.

"You alright in there Lils?" screamed Kay

"Gosh I'm speaking to myself again!"

"Lily!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The four Marauders walked happily along Diagon Alley, Peter had come back from visiting his sick mother. "Oh look there's Lily and Kay!"

Lily and Kay were sitting in a booth at the ice-cream parlour. They were chattering animatedly and had shopping baskets at their feet.

James felt a knot forming in his stomach. Sirius pulled out a chair, sat down next to Kay, and put his arm around the two girls, "How are my two favourite ladies doing today?"

"Great till you arrived" Kay said with a snicker

"Ouch Smith, I thought we were friends"

"Thought being the operative word."

"Real mature Smith"

"I like to think I am Black"

"I like to think you're not."

"Sooo…. How are you doing Lily? How was your Christmas?" Peter interrupted

Kay and Sirius continued to send cold stare towards each other while the remaining four tried to make conversation

"It was very nice thank you Peter. Is your mom feeling better?" Lily asked concerned

"Oh much better thanks. She was in St. Mungos for a while but she's back home now and should be up and running in no time."

"What exactly was wrong with her again Wormtail?" James asked inquisitively

Remus and Lily turned to Peter for an answer. He nervously stuttered, "She had uh… well… you know… one of those bugs that's going around."

The group seemed to accept this and carried on talking while Kay and Sirius carried on glaring at each other. The other three felt the tension but couldn't really understand except perhaps for Remus, who had an inkling that it had to do with a bet that he had lost.

Speaking of things that were lost, he remembered that he had lost his transfiguration textbook. He turned to Peter and said, "I need to go to Flourish and Botts. Wanna come with me?"

Peter nodded and the two walked towards the bookshop. They left behind four people: two who were still trying to out stare each other and two who were trying to make very uncomfortable conversation that had long periods of awkward silence, due to the events of the previous night.

Sirius seemed to get an idea and suddenly his cold eyes thawed and instead began to sparkle. He turned to Kay, his voice filled with excitement, "I saw the most amazing new broom on display today Smith. James was telling me all about it. Wanna go check it out?"

"Why would I want to do that Black?" Kay said skeptically

Sirius grinned, "Because, the next time you want to have sex with me that's what you can get me for my payment."

"Or I could buy it and wack you with it!" Kay said furiously

Sirius looked sheepish, "Sex is more fun"

Kay gave him a quizzical look, "With you? I don't think so. Hurting you is far more gratifying"

"You sadist!" he said accusingly

"Guys!" Lily interjected. Just as Kay and Sirius were about to retort there was a flurry of excitement. A girl came screaming passed saying all sorts of incoherent things. The four exchanged worried glances. They all stood up and took their wands out, ready for a death eater attack. Voldemort was on the rise but he hadn't done anything public in a while. Kay and James knew from their parents that it was only a short while before he started openly plaguing the wizard world. Perhaps the time had now arrived.

Before anyone could speak the owner of the ice cream parlor bustled into their booth and demanded, "What do you think you're doing? I've had it with you children and your dueling! Get out of my parlor now!" the old man looked frenzied, his pink apron was untidily tied and his glasses were skew.

The four swapped confused looks. Sirius timidly asked, "Sir, we thought that there was some sort of an attack…" he stopped by looking at the bemused expression on the owners face.

He scratched his balding scalp, "Why would you think that?"

Sirius paused, not wanting to sound stupid, "All those girls were screaming and running and…"

He stopped.

The owner was laughing hysterically, "My dear son, their all running in _happiness_"

"Happiness?" the four asked in surprise

"Yes happiness, there are some players from Puddlemere United at the Quidditch store. All the girls are having fits. You should've seen my niece, jumped right outa her skin she did when she heard."

Kay squealed, "Are you sure sir?"

The old mans brown eyes twinkled, "Why don't you go look for yourself my girl?"

Kay quickly got up from her chair and grabbed her shopping bags, "Lily come on!"

Sirius looked appalled, "You're actually going?"

Kay gave him a look, "Well yes! They are my favourite team after all."

Sirius groaned, "But their conceited bastards"

"Who are damn hot," piped in Kay. "Are you coming Lily?"

"I think I'll stay here. I'm not that big of a fan anyway," Lily, said happily

Kay shrugged, "Your loss. I'll get you an autograph if I can." Kay waved goodbye and walked off towards the shop window that had crowds of screaming teenage girls.

"I think I'll go with her," Sirius said getting up from his chair quickly. He needed to leave for his plan to work.

"But you hate them," James said surprised

"I might get to throw something at them?" offered Sirius. It sounded pathetic even to him. Before the other two could respond he hurried off in the same direction as Kay.

That left Lily and James alone.

Lily cringed remembering what had happened the last time they were alone. She wasn't ready to do anything like that alone. She absorbed herself in her ice cream sundae, watching the chocolate sauce drip amongst the rocky road ice cream. She took her spoon and began mixing it around.

"So…" James began awkwardly, "Rocky road?"

Lily looked up, startled at the question about such a mundane object, "Uh yeah, it's my favourite. What about you?"

"I prefer chocolate chip actually but rocky road is nice too," he said warmly

"Oh would you like some?" Lily politely offered as James politely declined.

Once more, they settled into an uncomfortable stillness. Once again, James asked about something unimportant and once again Lily had answered politely but reserved. Both of them knew what the real questions should have been about but neither was confident enough to ask.

The real questions should have been about the kiss they had shared last night. Why they were so confused because of it and why it had been so mind blowing. Why they now doubted their instinct and why they wanted to do it again.

However, the menial banter continued, jumping over the real issue. Skating around carefully, not wanting to crack the delicate ice between enemy, friend and lover. Finally James asked a question that unleashed stronger emotions than he had ever imagined.

Lily had finished her ice cream, finally, and a waiter had come to collect her dish. As she handed over her dish, she had exposed her neck, at the same time exposing a purple pendant. A garnet had been fashioned into a flower, the same pendant that James had given her the night before.

"You're wearing the necklace," James said quietly

Lily looked down blushing, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do with them?"

"Well yes," he said quietly, "But after- after last night I didn't think you'd wear it"

"Uh well," Lily abruptly got up. The conversation was taking a difficult turn and she didn't want to start along this road; not yet anyway. "I've got to get home. My mom must be waiting for me."

James looked at her wistfully but didn't ask her to stay. As she got up and gathered her belongings, she tripped over the leg of her chair and fell straight into the lap of a very happy James Potter.

Their lips meshed together and her arms were around his neck and his were snaking around her waist.

She was kissing James Potter… again!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Cliffhanger! Haha don't you just love me:P! Well there's Chapter 10! Tell me what you think and don't forget to review!

I have another story called **So Damn Clever **which is quite funny in my opinion so look at that too

Review!


	11. Mr Omlette, I'm a Movie Star!

**AN: **How fast is this?! This chapter's a bit odd because I just sat down and wrote it and I had no idea where it was going but I think it turned out rather nicely. Let me know what you think! Next chapter is quite important in relation to the overall plot so watch out for that.

**Enjoy and review chapter 10…**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 11: Mr. Omelette I'm a Movie Star**

_As she got up and gathered her belongings, she tripped over the leg of her chair and fell straight into the lap of a very happy James Potter._

_Their lips meshed together and her arms were around his neck and his were snaking around her waist._

_She was kissing James Potter… again!_

The two had become very involved in the kiss when there was a kiss overhead. The two stopped kissing, looked up, and saw the disapproving glare of an elderly woman.

"You teenage idiots! In my day they would have chopped your head off for public shows of affection. The way you brats are kissing like it's going out of fashion and you're barely 12!" The woman had entered some sort of a frenzy, her curly hair was shaking uncontrollably.

She carried on with her rant, "Get out of here now. Go to your parents and tell them to teach you how to respect the public. Damn hooligans! You two may as well have sex in the middle of Diagon Alley! Hell, that's what you were probably going to do that anyway. Get out of here now! Go! Go!" She had started frantically waving at the door.

Lily quickly got up from James' lap, her cheeks red, and said, "I'm very sorry ma'am. It wasn't intentional at all. I apologize profusely and we promise it won't happen again. Right James?" she turned to James with a questioning look in her eyes.

"As long as Lily stays out of my lap ma'am, it won't happen again," he cheekily told the woman.

The woman screeched, "Wasn't intentional? You're speaking absolute rubbish! You don't kiss people by mistake. Take yourself and your rubbish excuses out of this parlor, before I call management."

James and Lily scampered out of the entrance. Once outside James mumbled, "You know she was right."

Lily looked up at him, "Right about what?"

"It being unintentional, it can't have been," he said softly

"James," Lily pleaded, "We had this conversation yesterday… we're both involved with other people."

"No reason why we can't have it again, I think I've had a change of heart," he said not looking at Lily

"I'm sorry, I have to go. See you at school." With that, Lily turned on the spot and vanished. Along with her disappeared James' old hopes that had begun to resurface, and a broken heart and an emotionally confused boy replaced them. He had lost all hope, every drop of it. He was ready to move on now, properly.

"You want to be left alone Lily Evans. I'll leave you alone, for good," he whispered to himself.

"Prongsie!" screamed a furious Sirius

James came back from his reverie to help his distressed friend, "What's up Padfoot?"

"Smith was practically drooling over the Puddlemere team. Can you believe it? Why the hell is she drooling over them and not over me?" Sirius said, obviously very hurt.

"Whose drooling over you now?" Remus asked disapprovingly. He and Peter had just come back from Flourish and Botts and were carrying heavy bags of books.

"I thought you went to buy _a _transfiguration textbook! Are you going to read all of those?" Sirius said looking scandalized

"Of course he is Sirius, not all of us are illiterate," Kay said scathingly

"Yeah and not all of us read about cheese," mumbled James

"I thought you liked it! Damn it Moony… just rip me to pieces why don't you. Smith already has," said a distraught Sirius

The other four laughed, "Who was drooling over you again?" Peter asked inquisitively

"Not Smith, she's too busy making goo-goo eyes at Puddlemere," Sirius uttered disgusted. "I mean what do they have that I don't?"

"Their famous?" Peter quipped in

"I'm famous," Sirius paused, "enough."

"They're good at Quidditch," Kay jibed

"So am I! We're on the same damn team Smith!"

"They're better. Anyway, I sense some jealousy," Kay joked

"Nah, just resentment," Sirius said

"That's just another way to say your jealous Sirius," sensible Remus added.

"I am not! Damn it what kind of friends are you?! You're meant to be on my side," Sirius said, obviously not feeling much better

"You know me, I love being on which ever side wins and usually that's whichever side you're against," James happily said

"You're no longer my best friend!" Sirius cried

Remus sighed at the infantile behavior of his friends, "Okay Sirius how about this: The only reason Smith isn't drooling over you is because she has bad taste." This earned him a smack from Kay and giant hug from Sirius.

"Ha! Meet my new best friend James! At least he sticks up for me," Sirius said proudly

"Good luck Moony, it's a horrible occupation"

"Prooooongs!" Sirius whined

"Shut up Sirius!" Remus cried

"Some best friends you two are! Pete I employ you to be my new best friend," Sirius said pointing at Peter

"Sorry Padfoot, I'm fine with just friends"

"Wooooormtail! You make it sound like I'm asking you out," Sirius wrinkled his nose on distaste.

"You may as well Black. You're gay anyway," Kay remarked snidely

"Smith! Uh, I can't believe you, why are you so mean to me?!"

"Will you two just shut up! Does any have any idea where Lily is?" Remus interjected before Kay could retort.

Peter, Sirius and Kay looked surprised at the comment. They had all completely forgotten about the hot-tempered red head. All four of them gave James a pointed stare; he turned beet red.

He shrugged, "She said she had to -um go home for -uh a dinner or something."

Sirius scratched his chin, "So did anything, well you know, happen while we were gone?"

"Ha- happen? Oh no, nothing…nothing at all!" James stuttered

Sirius smiled happily. "Oh okay!"

Kay gave Sirius a disbelieving stare, "You're actually going to believe him?"

Sirius shrugged, "He's my ex best mate, he'd never lie to me."

Kay gave him a look, "Well he obviously is, I mean look at him…" She pointed at him and all three heads swiveled to stare at James who turned even redder, if that was possible.

"I am here you know, no need to refer to me in the third person. And I do not look guilty!"

Sirius turned his head to the side and examined James. "Mate you know how much I hate saying this but Smith is right," he cringed, "and if you don't tell us what happened I'll tell them all about Mr. Omelette."

James look scandalized, "You wouldn't!!"

Sirius sighed, "I hate doing this but you're forcing me to. Mr. Omelette is a big fluffy…"

"STOP!" screamed James. This earned him some peculiar looks from passersby. A round woman with a large pink hat, filled with plastic octopi, stopped and gazed at them for a couple of minutes. Her fluffy brown hair bouncing as the wind blew. The teenagers stood quietly wondering what she wanted.

Finally Remus mustered the courage to ask her, "Ma'am may we help you?"

The woman looked startled, "Well I was waiting for the rest of your show but I'm assuming there is no more?"

Sirius bluntly stated, "There is no show."

"Wow!" the woman whispered, completely enthralled, "You five are brilliant actors! It's like a soap opera, completely real! So from what network are you five? Oh wait," she winked, "Where's the hidden cameras? D'you reckon I could make a cameo. I've always wanted to be an actress!" She put her hand to her forehead and did a mock faint.

Sirius, polite as ever, said, "We're not doing a show, we really aren't! I'm just trying to convince my friend to tell me what he and my other friend are doing because they belong together and they aren't getting together because they're both involved with other people who they shouldn't be involved with." He let out a deep breath, "When you say it like that it does sound like a soap opera."

The woman smiled knowingly, "Well you kids carry on don't let me stop you at all. One day when you're all big stars remember me. My name's Amelia Brunkels. Well cheers for now." And with that the odd woman paddled along down the road, her pink hat waving in the wind.

The five of them probably stood there for a good 5 minutes trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Remus finally said, "Well that was…" he paused, at a lack of words."

"Strange?" Kay offered

"Bizarre?" James added

"Uncanny?" Peter piped

"Unbelievably hot!" Sirius said with excitement

The other four gave him skeptical look, "Unbelievable maybe but not hot!" James said

Sirius dismissed the idea with a wave of a hand, "Oh whatever, you're just jealous she thought I was a movie star and you aren't."

"I do believe she referred to us as a group, you know collectively. She thought WE were movie stars."

"Um you guys have fun… I have to go. To- to- uh well my mom needed me for dinner. Yes! She says I need to help Nibbles make dinner tonight!" James said hurriedly. He was eager to leave because he didn't want to talk about what had happened between him and Lily.

Sirius looked up surprised, "No you don't. Ivanna said to take as long as we like because she was making us a special dinner tonight before we go back. Remember, I live with you!"

James' face slowly coloured, he had been caught lying red handed. "How could I forget," he mumbled dryly

"Oi! You were trying to escape," Sirius grinned evilly, "What happened with you and Apple?"

"Nothing!"

"Mr. Omelette," taunted Sirius

"Can just leave Mr. Omelette out of this? Lily and I spoke for a while and then she fell into my lap and we kissed again. Then some darn woman interrupted us and Lily stormed off."

Sirius began to do a victory dance right there in the middle of Diagon Alley. Suddenly he paused in mid move and realized what James' last sentence had been. "She ran out on you? Again? Prongs! You're bloody retarded. How the hell do you manage to kiss a girl twice and have her run out on you _twice_?!

"Magic?" James offered weakly

"You idiot!" and with that he began to hit James all over. "Dumb freak! Where's that James Potter charm?!"

"Ow Padfoot! Stop it!" James said trying to protect himself from Sirius' erratic hitting. "Why are you so upset anyway?"

"Because now he won't win the bet," Peter replied without thinking.

Sirius shot him a death stare, "Bet what bet Peter?" he said hitting him on the back in a not so friendly way.

James looked at Sirius expectantly, "Oh do enlighten me Padfoot, my so called best mate."

"Oh _that _bet," Sirius laughed uncomfortably. "Moony this is where you help me out…" he whispered

Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius here made a bet about who when- OW!" Sirius had kicked him in the shin

"Oops I tripped?" Sirius explained feebly

Remus groaned, "You owe me big time," he whispered to Sirius who smiled happily and then turned to James and said, "We made a bet about when you'd stop sleeping with Mr. Omelette."

James looked at them doubtfully, "Yeah whatever, like I said before, keep Mr. Omelette away from your sick tricks. I'm going now bye." He apparated home.

"BLACK!" roared Kay

"What, what'd I do now?" Sirius asked cowering in fear

"You set them up… again!" Kay pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, "You do one more thing to make them realize they love each other I will curse you so hard! Understand?"

"It wasn't setting them up per say Smith. I just gave them a push in the right direction. You know?" Sirius retaliated

"Push my ass," Kay said walking towards him threateningly

"Okay fine!" Sirius said throwing his hands up in the air. "I surrender!"

"Good… so who's Mr. Omelette?"

"James' favourite teddy."

"Favourite? As in he has more than one?"

"Like a million"

"Figures."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: **I hope you like it! In terms of the actual plot it didn't do very much but there were some pretty important things. I'll update as soon as I can… Be nice and leave a review :D


	12. Pink and Yellow Tulips are Dangerous

**AN: **Well I was quite disappointed at the lack of reviews from the last chapter specially since there were so many hits but anyway.

I'm terribly sorry that this took so long and that it's so short but I was away for Christmas week so…

**Merry Christmas to you all!**

I'll update by Wednesday at the latest and will try to make it longer! Enjoy Chapter 12….

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 12: Pink and Yellow Tulips are Dangerous**

Lily smoothed out her purple shirt; she had no idea why she was even making an effort. It was, after all, just dinner with her sister's boyfriend and his ridiculous sister. Petunia had been raving about this dinner for the past week and Lily couldn't wait to get it over and done with.

Petunia hadn't wanted Lily there and Lily hadn't wanted to be there but her mother had insisted in a desperate act to get the two girls to together. Lily knew Petunia had thrown a fit when she first heard this because as soon as Lily got back from Diagon Alley Petunia had started screaming at her. After a while, Lily zoned out and this infuriated Petunia further. Eventually she stormed up to her room in a dismal mood.

Lily had decided to make this easier for her mom and hadn't complained… yet. She had a bad feeling about tonight and it wasn't only because of the Dursleys. She climbed down the staircase and walked into the kitchen. She looked around at usually spotless white counters that were now covered with dirty pots and pans. Sara Evans had gone all out on this one.

Lily knew her parents didn't really like the Dursleys but as Zach had told Lily, 'There are so few things that make my 'Tuney happy and if this boy is one of them I won't be the one to spoil it for her.'

Lily turned to her mom and asked if she could help. Sara Evans shook her head distractedly, wiping her hands on her pink apron, and mumbled something about a cake still being in the oven before she rushed upstairs to get dressed.

Lily looked at the oven and sure enough, there was a cake baking. Lily waited a couple of minutes before she pulled out the carrot cake that was now a golden brown colour. She put it down on the counter and started laying out the dishes on the table.

Lily was soon done. She sat down to wait for the honored guests that were now on the verge of being late. At exactly seven o' clock, the doorbell rang and a frenzied Petunia rushed down the stairs.

She was wearing a dull brown dress that emphasized her boney stature and enhanced her horsy facial features. She turned to her sister, for the first time in 7 years, and asked her advice. "Lily," she asked anxiously, "do I look okay?"

Lily looked at her sister with shock. Was Petunia actually asking _her_ for advice? Petunia seemed to realize what she had done and corrected herself just as Lily was about to answer, "Not that you'd know anyway. You're nothing but a freak," she remarked snidely. She rushed off towards the door leaving Lily alone.

Lily sadly whispered, "You look really nice." For a second their sisterly bond had been rekindled but, as always, Petunia had shattered the thought before it could fully materialize.

Lily got up and walked to the door to 'welcome' the Dursley clan. To her surprise she didn't find two round roly-poly tubs of lards, instead she found a very confused James Potter being chat up by a very smug Petunia Evans.

Lily smirked and slipped behind a cupboard, she couldn't miss this conversation.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Petunia Evans straightened her dress one last time before she opened the door. This was the first time she was meeting Vernon's big sister, Marge, and she was desperate to make a good impression.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. She calmly turned the door handle and said, "Why hello Marg- hold on you're not Marge!" Petunia demanded staring at the raven-haired boy who was now timidly standing in front of her holding a bouquet of pink and yellow tulips.

"Uh hello….I'm looking for Lily Evans," James tentatively asked. he wasn't sure who exactly this was because he'd never met any of Lily's family except her parents who he had caught glimpses of at Platform 9 ¾ . He knew she had a sister but this couldn't possibly be her.

James had always imagined Lily's sister to be a watered down version of her, because no one could be as beautiful as Lily in James' opinion. He had imagined her with same red hair, perhaps duller, bright green eyes, a more common shade, and the same fiery confidence.

The woman in front of him had none of that. Lily was short; she was tall. Lily had some sort of shape to her body; this woman was straight. Lily had bright red hair; this woman had mousy blondish brown hair. Lily emitted confidence; she was looking pretty run down.

Therefore, James concluded that it couldn't be Lily's sister and therefore it must be a distant relative or muggle friend, which meant that he couldn't reveal that he was a wizard.

Petunia had said something that James had missed during his cross-examination so he asked her to repeat it.

Petunia batted her eyes, "I said my sisters not here, she's out with some of her mad friends tonight. Where exactly do you know her from?" she asked curiously. The boy couldn't be a wizard, that much Petunia knew. I mean after all, wizards are supposed to be ugly and this boy was gorgeous!

James mumbled something about here and there and then asked, "Do you have any idea when she'll be back? I need to speak to her."

Petunia let out a shrill laugh, "Speak to Lily? Why would you want to do that? The girl's off her rocker."

James looked stunned at this so Petunia continued, "I don't know if you know but she goes to this special school. It's a school for freaks."

James gave her an affronted look, "Lily's one of the cleverest girls I know. She's also one of the nicest girls I know."

Petunia was offended, "Why that cow isn't nice! All she is, is a two faced goody two shoes."

James glared at her and coldly said, "Well I must be off. Could you please give her these flowers?"

Petunia looked alarmed, "Why would you be giving Lily these flowers? I'm sure they could go to far worthier people…" she hinted

James stiffly replied, "Lily is the worthiest person I know. She's loyal, honest, clever and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Petunia let out a gasp, "You think Lily is pretty? What with her horrid red hair? My, my, my, I thought you'd have better taste but obviously not. I think _I _would be a far worthier alternative." She smugly said.

Petunia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see an irate Lily. Lily's hands were on her hips and her eyes were gleaming with anger and amusement. She softly asked Petunia, "Don't you have a boyfriend 'Tuney?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: **Well what do you think? Leave a review and let me know :)

Also I don't think I'll be able to post before Tuesday so…

**Happy 2008!!!**

Have an awesome time and remember to have lots of fun!


	13. The Chivalrous Monkey Keeper

**Chapter 13: The Chivalrous Monkey Keeper**

_Petunia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see an irate Lily. Lily's hands were on her hips and her eyes were gleaming with anger and amusement. She softly asked Petunia, "Don't you have a boyfriend 'Tuney?"_

Petunia turned to look at her sister scathingly. "What are _you _doing here?"

Lily looked bemused, "I believe we spoke a few seconds ago"

Petunia glared at her, "Well go do something else because I was just speaking to this charming young man," she sent James a not so charming smile.

Before the sisters could argue anymore, there was a cough from behind James. Standing there looking quite irritated was Vernon and Marge Dursley. Lily grinned gloatingly, "I believe your _boyfriend _is here Petunia."

Petunia gulped and smiled once more, "Vernon sweetie! So glad you're here! And you too Marge! Come in! Come in!" She ushered them in fervently.

Vernon stopped to glare at James, "Who's he?" He asked brusquely

Petunia looked flustered and mumbled, "He's _her _friend."

"Nothing to do with you?" Marge asked curiously

"Nothing! He's the monkey keeper at the zoo." Petunia said with a frenzied look in her eyes as she led Marge and Vernon into the house

"Monkey keeper?" James asked laughing.

Lily grinned at James, the argument from this morning completely forgotten. "Would you like to come in too?"

James laughed, "I assume that was Petunia?"

"The one and only," she muttered.

"Seems sisters have similar taste then," he said winking

Lily made a retching noise, "She shan't be interested once she finds out that you're a 'freak' too. And what makes you think I'm interested in you anyway Mr. Potter?"

"Why was it just my imagination or have we not kissed twice in last two days?"

Lily blushed and quickly changed the subject, "Why are you here anyway?"

James bowed chivalrously, "To apologize and give you these of course! Your sister almost took them too."

Lily looked down at the tulips and cried in delight, "Oh James! How'd you know? I love tulips!"

James smiled mysteriously, "They omitted a Lily aura around them."

Lily looked at him skeptically. "Oh alright, Kay told me," he said sheepishly.

Lily laughed warmly and beckoned him into the house, "Well I hope you'll stay for dinner, my mom will be thrilled. I'd better go tell her. Go straight down the corridor, it's the second door on your left." She pointed to a glass door that had light spewing from it before she rushed off to the kitchen to tell Mrs. Evans of the new comer.

James began to walk down the corridor and wondered why he was _actually _there. Earlier that day he had sworn that he would never bother with Lily Evans again and now here was knocking on her door.

He was surprised by his own actions but he knew what had spurred them on.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_James Potter was furious. Furious at his friends, furious at the lady with the purple hat, furious with Mr. Omelette and lastly, the person who had caused all this furiousness, Lily Evans._

_Ah! James hated her, okay scratch that… he hated her so much that he actually loved her. "Darn hormones," he murmured._

_James knew that it wasn't a hormone that pushed his love for the feisty red head. It was a deep desire that had been kindled within him from the moment he set eyes on her in their first year._

_Sure he hadn't thought very much of her then because she was with Snape but subconsciously he knew he had found the one._

_This only became apparent to him around fourth year when he began to ask her out relentlessly. She refused obviously and James chuckled at all the silly things he had done to get her attention._

_She was his everything. Not anymore, he thought bitterly. He had had enough of being the one to always initiate things. He was tired of being refused every time. He was tired of wanting what Lily had made sure he could never have and most of all he was tired of the constant spur of hope and then the bitter taste of rejection._

_He had had enough._

_James paused to look at his surroundings. After apparating from Diagon Alley, he hadn't gone directly home. He knew Sirius was probably waiting there to pounce on him with a million questions. He needed sometime to contemplate and pull all his thoughts together._

_He was walking around Muggle London. He stopped outside a flower shop to decide what his next move would be. There in the window was a bouquet of tulips, Lily's favourite. He remembered Kay telling him after the giant yellow jellyfish episode. _

_James scoffed at the fact that when he didn't want anything to do with Lily he had her favourite flowers thrust upon him wrapped in green paper. His eyes scanned the flower shop for anything interesting. A piece of red paper caught his eye._

_He walked into the shop to examine it. A bell chimed overhead, alerting the shopkeeper that someone had come into the store. James bent down and, fate again, a vase of lilies was obscuring the message on the red card._

_James sighed and lifted it up, underneath was the following verse:_

Had I said that, had I done this,

So might I gain, so might I miss

Might she have loved me? just as well

She might have hated, who can tell!

Robert Browning

_He read it a couple of times and his mind flashed back to something his father had said to him just before he passed away._

"James one last piece of advice from me, live everyday to the fullest and never have any regrets because they come back to haunt you. If you want something go get it, never hesitate but never hurt anyone in the process. Lastly James love to fullest and whoever you find, treasure her. I love you my son"

_Wow, he thought to himself. He had been a fool. Well, not a fool exactly but something along that line for sure. It seemed that everyone could see it except for him. Both his dad and, James looked down at the card - Robert Browning seemed to think that you should always exert all your efforts before giving up. Had James done that?_

_Well, he had tried. __**But to the best of your ability? **__A voice asked. __**Never tried harder for a girl, **__he thought with contempt. __**Nevertheless, Lily's not just a girl, **__that irritating voice said. He knew it was right and he hated it so much for being right._

"_You know she really does like you," said a voice quietly from behind him._

_James turned to see Kay's gray eyes on him. She continued, "She's just too scared to admit it. She dreams about you all the time. She hates Jessica too."_

_James looked at Kay incredulously, "But- I- what?"_

_Kay laughed, "Don't look so surprised. Everyone can see it besides you two. Hell, even Black can see it."_

_James smirked, "He won't be too happy when he hears that."_

_Kay chuckled, "To hell with Black then. But, seriously James, I've known you for practically ever and I know you love Lily."_

_James sighed, "Okay so let's say, hypothetically, I do love her. Then what? She doesn't like me back." He bitterly thought of what had happened that afternoon._

_Kay sent him a glare, "Of course she does you fool! Didn't I just tell you that! Just go apologize and then you two can go have your horned green apples together!"_

_James looked bemused, "Excuse me?"_

_Kay shook her head, "Never mind, just go to her say sorry and I promise something will happen."_

_James snorted, "Yeah, she'll slap me senseless, that's what'll happen."_

_Kay rolled her eyes, "You're both so stubborn you know that? Just take the flowers and go!"  
_

_James gazed at her and timidly asked, "You sure?"_

"_YES!"_

_James smiled and paid for the flowers before leaving the shop for Lily's house. Kay watched his retreating form and slowly walked out of the shop wondering why she had done that… she was now officially 100 galleons poorer._

"_You did the right thing Smith." _

_Kay looked up startled to find Sirius, Remus and Peter standing outside the shop. "I- What're you lot doing here?"_

"_Well Sirius here thought it would be a good idea to follow you," Remus said._

_Sirius shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time. It worked though."_

_Kay smiled, "Well I'll be giving you your 100 galleons as soon as I work out where they're coming from."_

"_Deals off," Sirius said abruptly_

_Kay gave him a look of bewilderment, "Excuse me?"_

"_Deals off," he repeated calmly. "It was stupid bet in the first place. James and Lily would have been together ages ago if we hadn't kept on interfering."_

_Kay tilted her head to the side and said, "I would never have thought you were capable of doing such a sensitive thing Mr. Black."  
_

_Sirius laughed, "Well I like to surprise people Smith."_

_Remus, Peter and Kay all laughed and the four walked down the road in a comfortable silence. They had done the right thing._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: **The end is near folks! Two to three chapters left. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! That was the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to review. Next chapter should be out sometime next week.

Oh and for those of you that are interested, the Browning quote was from _Men and Women, _"The Last Ride Together"


	14. Yeah?

**Chapter 14: Yeah?**

"More pie James?" asked an exuberant Mrs. Evans.

James looked up in surprise, he had been having an in depth conversation with Mr. Evans about Wizarding politics and the similarities it had to Muggle politics. "I would love another slice Mrs. Evans. This is possibly the best treacle tart I have ever tasted!"

Mrs. Evans beamed and clapped James on the back, "My Lily you've brought a real charmer home."

Lily gave a forced smile. It was lovely to see her parents getting on with James so well but it shouldn't have been James in that seat. It should have been Nick. The dinner had been a pleasant one, apart from a few snide comments from Petunia here and there.

She watched her father and James continue their discussion and heard her mother call her from the Kitchen, "Lily dear, help!"

Lily excused herself from the table and walked to the kitchen. "Yeah mom?"

"Darling James is a lovely young man. Far better than that Nick boy," her mom stated not so subtly.

Lily looked abashed, "James is just a friend mother."

Sarah gave her daughter a look that only mothers are capable of giving. The one that makes you feel awful because it's referring to some uncomfortable truth you'd rather not delve into; Sarah Evans had perfect this 'look'.

"Mom!" Lily groaned

"What?" she asked slyly

"You know what mom."

"All I'm saying is that it's obvious that you harbor feelings for James and I just want to say that your father and I approve."

Lily sighed. Everyone seemed to say things like that. Was she the only one who could see that they were completely wrong for each other?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah Prongs," Sirius said looking up from the Daily Prophet

"Two things: Are you actually reading? And I've been thinking about Jessica." James said thoughtfully

"How about we skip the first and you tell me about Roberts?" Sirius said, smiling.

"Well, you know how you said I didn't love her?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I think I don't,"

Sirius jumped up from the couch and threw his hands into the air, "Hallelujah!" he cried. James gave him a concerned look. Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "What? I've been waiting for this moment since you asked her out."

"Well she's not THAT bad," James defended.

Sirius stared at him incredulously, "Yeah and I know a banana called Humphrey."

James tilted his head and thoughtfully said, "Knowing you, that may not be too far off."

Sirius laughed and gave him a smack on the head. "So what happened at Lily's?"

James looked confused, "How do you know about Lily's?"

Sirius bit his lip, he wasn't supposed to know about that. "Well I um guessed?"

"Yeah whatever. Lily's was… good?"

"Good?"

"Padfoot…"

"Yeah?"

"I love her."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily stood outside Platform 9 ¾ and inconspicuously leaned against the wall. She took a step back and disappeared through wall. She looked at the red train, the smoke blowing all around her.

She suddenly looked up to find a very angry Kay Smith. "What exactly happened yesterday?" she demanded.

"I was late for the dinner," Lily explained

Kay gave her a look, "If you're not going to tell me anything anymore then we might as well stop being best friends."

Lily looked at her in shock, "Are you- You being serious?"

Kay grinned, "Of course not silly! But I would like to know what happens every now and again!"

"Uh well-" Lily mumbled

"Yeah?"

"Kay I'm in love with James."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: **Yeah so that was probably the most pathetic chapter in history but I just needed to update! It's been like two months! Dear dear. Anyway, tell me what you think! This chapter was actually quite necessary in terms of the ending so I don't feel too bad lol. There are around two or three chapters left so almost done. I will update soon… (less than a month? ;-)


	15. Gooey Meat or Jammy Pies?

**Chapter 15: Gooey Meat or Jammy Pies?**

"_Uh well-" Lily mumbled_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Kay I'm in love with James."_

Kay looked at Lily, her eyes shining, "Oh do my ears deceive me?! Say it again my impenetrable Lily!"

"I LOVE JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed just as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What did you say?"

Lily turned around and her face went pale. "I... Uh... Well... I love Jam pies?"

"Jam pies? That's funny I distinctly heard Potter," Nick said pointedly

"I... um..." a red faced Lily muttered

"Oh please Lily! Don't lie to me," Nick retorted angrily

"I don't know Nick what do you want me to say? I mean you never even make an effort to see me anymore! I've seen you around three times since this year's started and it's already past Christmas!" Lily screamed, her temper flaring up. This 'small argument' had generated quite the crowd on the platform.

"Well at least I haven't ever cheated on you!" Nick sputtered. Lily gave him an affronted stare and then violently slapped him.

"You bastard! How dare you accuse me of such a heinous crime!" with that Lily stomped off into the train leaving behind a group of very surprised students as well as a devastated 17 year old boy.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James walked onto Platform 9 ¾ with Sirius, Remus and Peter at his side. As soon as the four got through the barrier all movement stopped and everyone turned to stare at him. James wrinkled his brow and turned to Sirius, "Padfoot, what did you do now?"

Before Sirius could deny doing anything Gilbert Macmillan, a seventh year Hufflepuff, gave James a hearty slap on the back. "I see you finally got the girl," he chuckled appreciatively, his blue eyes gleaming. "Good on you, mate, Merlin she's a catch that's for sure."

James bit his lip, "What'd you mean? What girl?"

Gilbert smirked, "Oh come now Potter. It isn't a secret anymore you know. Your lady love just screamed it so loud that I'm sure the muggles in Venezuela heard."

By this point James was utterly lost and to make it worse the last person he wanted to see was striding towards him, her eyes glaring at him, daring anyone to try to stop her. "Je- Jess! How was your Christmas?"

"My Christmas? My Christmas? Oh ho James Potter you are dead meat! And here I thought you'd changed! How dare you cheat on me with that wench!" Jess's hair was coming out of her ponytail and her hands were placed firmly on her hips. "Don't you dare ever try and come near me again! Do you understand?"

"I- What happened?" A wide eyed James asked.

"What happened? This is what happened!" Jessica swung her fist and hit James squarely on the jaw. "You arsehole, you deserve her!"

James felt blood drip down his face from his nose. Sirius whistled, "Damn that girl can hit!"

James glared at his friend, "Way to make me feel better Padfoot. "

Remus rolled his eyes, "Let me fix that, _episkey_!"

James felt a tingling sensation and his nose bleed slowly stopped. He sniffed, "What the hell was she talking about anyway?"

Peter shrugged, "Does it matter? You got rid of her."

"Well it does matter slightly considering that I'm supposedly involved with someone who I don't even know about."

"Oh a blind date!" Sirius yelled happily.

James sighed, "Let's just get a carriage. I don't think I can take anymore staring."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily sat in the prefects compartment trying to compose herself. At least I don't have to deal with Nick anymore she thought wryly. True as that may be, the population of Hogwarts now thought that she was some sort of scarlet woman.

Well you are aren't you? You snogged James and you didn't even feel guilty about it. That was different! He made me feel... How did he make her feel? He made her feel wanted, valued, cared for and most importantly loved.

James was special, Lily couldn't deny it and he had, oh the big cliché, changed. Maybe it was time for her to give him a chance? What harm could it do?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Peter, Remus and James found an empty compartment, Sirius had suspiciously disappeared during their search. James was feeling very disgruntled as people had been staring at himas he walked by and as soon as he'd walked a meter away they started whispering.

Just as the three of them had stowed away their luggage the door to the compartment opened and Snape walked in, "So is it true? You're finally going out with that mudblood Evans?"

"What's it to you... Snivellus?" hissed James

"What's it to me? Oh Potter one day you'll realize how much it means to me!" Snape spat and then trudged out of the compartment.

"Sorry James?" Peter meekly said, "You're going out with Lily?"

"Not to my knowl-"

"PRONGS! You're going out with Lily?" Sirius screamed as he ran through the door.

"I'm going out with Lily..."

"How dare you not tell us! Your best friends, your faithful companions, your devoted followers," cried Sirius melodramatically

"Wait... When was I going out with lily again?"

"How should I know? Justine Fletcher just told me that you and Lily were officially a couple."

"Where'd she hear that?" James asked angrily

Before he could answer a very angry Kay Smith slammed the door open, "James Potter! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"It was Sirius!" he cried covering his head and pointing accusingly at Sirius

Sirius looked affronted, "I didn't read your diary! It was the snargle puff!"

Kay raised an eyebrow, "You read my diary?"

"Um-" Sirius gulped, "Maybe a page?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "Yeah and I'm getting married to Bellatrix."

"I always knew there was something strange about you..."

"Yeah, whatever Black... That's not important," before Sirius could rejoice she added, "for now. What's important is that if you, James Potter, break my friends heart I will break you into tiny little pieces and let LeStrange and Snape cook you over a fire until you melt."

James grinned nervously, "I promise I won't break Lily's heart?"

"Good because she just publicly humiliated herself and broke up with Nick."

Realization dawned on James' face, "So that's why everyone thinks I'm going out with Lily!"

"No duh?!"

James leaned back in his seat contentedly, his hands resting behind his head as he muttered, "This is the best day of my life."

"How about making it even better and _actually _asking her out?"Sirius said poking him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James tentatively opened the door to the Prefect's compartment. He found Lily reading a muggle novel. "Hey," he mumbled

Lily looked up in surprise at the disturbance, "Hey."

"I- uh-, I heard about Nick... I'm sorry," James said not looking very apologetic at all.

"Same to you about Jess," Lily muttered.

"So," James cleared his throat, "What you reading?"

"Just one of my favourite muggle stories," Lily replied. Why wasn't he asking her out already?!

"Well um- I- uh-..." James gave himself a mental slap. Why couldn't he just do it already?

"Yes?" Lily asked expectantly

James took a deep breath, just spit it out already, "Willyoupleasegooutwithme?"

"Will I please buy you goo with meat?" Lily curled her mouth in distaste.

James started laughing hysterically and then stopped. _'Compose Mr. Potter, compose'. _"Will you please go out with me?"

Lily looked at him happily, and just stared. This was the moment she had waiting for since... well an hour ago. She sighed deeply.

James coughed, "Um Lily did you hear me?"

Lily's eyes fluttered awake, "Oh yes, I mean uh, well, yeah I'll go out with you."

Now at this point several things happened at once: Sirius set a light a box of fireworks, Kay screamed and Peter whimpered. Oh yes, James and Lily kissed.

It is in this chaotic mess that we leave our dear couple who, as much as I wish to say it, don't live happily ever after and, as with all couples have their ups and downs. But that, dear reader is another story.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: Deary me! It's finished! Wowee! I'd like to thank everyone that's believed in this story from the very terrible beginning, you guys are what made me finish it :). So there you you go folks, Still Fighting It has officially ended! I may have a sequel... maybe not? But I do have another AU story that should be out by Aprilish so keep on alert if you are interested in that! I hope you all had a wonderful Easter and enjoy the rest of your Spring Break if you're on one.**

**Wow... I actually finished a story. This calls for a giant chocolate...**

**Cheers!**


End file.
